Essence of life
by Fizkic
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Wirren des Krieges
1. Vorwort

Vorwort.

Dies ist die Fortsetzung von

„Harry Potter und die Wirren des Krieges"

Es ist sinnvoll diese Geschichte vorher zu lesen, um alle Hinweise zu verstehen, doch ist es nicht zwingend notwendig.

PS ! die Geschichte entstand zwar nach erscheinen des Bandes

„Harry Potter und der Halbblut Prinz"

es wird aber nicht auf Handlungen des Buches und deren Folgen eingegangen. Diese Geschichte spielt völlig unabhängig davon.

Titel : Harry Potter und die Essenz des Lebens.

Genre : Fortsetzung Harry 7.Schuljahr.

Rating : Ab 12 Jahre

Disclaimer:

Alle Figuren, Handlungsorte und das gesamte Potter-Universum sind Eigentum von J.K.Rowling.

Alle anderen Personen / Handlungen gehören mir.

©2005 By Fizkic


	2. 01 Schöne Ferien

Schöne Ferien.

Die Sonne war schon aufgegangen und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Schlitze der Vorhänge. Harry lag in seinem Bett im Fuchsbau und schreckte aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. In letzter Zeit hatte er wieder fürchterliche Alpträume, und seine Narbe begann auch wieder auffallend oft zu schmerzen. Ein lautes Poltern aus dem Nebenzimmer hatte ihn geweckt. Nur langsam sammelten sich seine Sinne und er registrierte wo er war. Ein kurzer Schnarcher neben ihm zeigte, dass Ron noch schlief. Er tastete nach seiner Brille, die er schließlich auf dem Nachttisch fand. Vorsichtig, um Ron nicht zu wecken, stieg er aus dem Bett und schlich zur Tür.

Er öffnete die Tür und lugte auf den Gang. Dort war alles ruhig. Hatte er sich nur getäuscht? Auf einmal hörte er einen spitzen schrei von Hermine aus ihrem Zimmer.

„Nein, bitte nicht, aufhören! Hilfe!"

Harry zog sofort seinen Zauberstab und stürmte zur Zimmertür. Schon im Laufen rief er „Alohomora!" und mit einem lauten Knall sprang die Tür auf und schlug hart an die Wand. Den Zauberstab in der Hand bereit zur Verteidigung stürmte Harry in das Zimmer.

Hermine schaute ihren Freund fassungslos an. Sie hatte ein paar Federn in dem verstrubbelten Haaren und war einfach nur sprachlos. Ginny saß auf ihrem Bett und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. Sie hatte immer noch ein halb zerrissenes Kopfkissen in der Hand aus dem noch immer Federn langsam zu Boden fielen.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Bist du jetzt völlig durchgedreht?" schrie Hermine Harry an. Ginny saß nur da und bekam sich nicht mehr ein vor Lachen. Immer wieder prustete sie in das Kissen. „Das ist wirklich nicht lustig!" maulte nun Hermine auch ihre Freundin an. Doch Ginny konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen, was Hermines Laune nur noch verschlechterte.

„Ich dachte du wirst…" stammelte Harry verlegen und wurde immer leiser. Er fühlte sich immer mehr unwohl, warum hatte er auch so überreagiert?

„Du bist ja völlig paranoid, ich will dich heute nicht mehr sehn und jetzt sieh zu dass du verschwindest!" schrie sie ihn an. Mit ausgestrecktem Arm und wutverzerrtem Gesicht zeigte sie auf die noch immer offen stehende Tür. „Und bring das gefälligst wieder in Ordnung!" Sie zeigte auf die beschädigte Tür und rief ihm während er schon das Zimmer verlassen hatte nach.

Harry rannte zurück in sein Zimmer. Er wollte sich was anziehen und runter zum See. Er musste jetzt unbedingt allein sein. Hoffentlich war Ron nicht aufgewacht, der würde bloß dumme Fragen stellen, und auf die hatte Harry nun wirklich keine Lust mehr. Seine Hoffnungen wurden nicht erfüllt, denn Ron erwartete ihn schon, als er das Zimmer betrat.

„Hey mann was ist los? Was war das für ein Lärm und warum hat Hermine das ganze Haus zusammen geschrieen?", ahnungslos starrte Ron seinen Freund an.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?", fragte Ron auf einmal in einem Geistesblitz.

Harry trat nach dem Bettpfosten, bereute es jedoch sogleich, da er barfuss war und zu seinem Ärger nun noch heftige Schmerzen hinzukamen. „Ja sie hat mich rausgeschmissen.", sagte Harry wütend, „und wenn ich du wäre, würde ich jetzt die Klappe halten!", fuhr er seinen Freund an.

„Ist ja gut, ich sag ja nichts!", verteidigte sich Ron und war sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Nervös beobachtete er Harry, wie der sich ein paar Sachen zum anziehen suchte, sagte jedoch nichts mehr.

Harry zog sich schell an und eilte aus dem Haus. Er wollte zum See hinunter… wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Wieso war er auch so ausgerastet?

Er hatte wieder diese Träume. Von Voldemort, und immer wieder war auch Hermine dabei. Voldemort hatte sie entführt, und sie als Köder für Harry benutzt. Harry hatte fürchterliche Angst um Hermine. Was wenn es nicht bloß Alpträume waren, sondern echte Visionen?

Warum konnte er nicht ein ganz normaler Teenager sein, der auf Partys ging, mit seinen Kumpels rum hing, und sich mit seiner Freundin amüsierte? Warum war Krieg? Und warum tat jeder so, als ob es ihn nichts angehen würde? Warum war er derjenige, der immer alles richten sollte?

Seit letztem Jahr hatte sich so viel ereignet. In den Ferien hatte ihn Hermine besucht, und an seinem Geburtstag wurden sie dann ein Paar. Dann musste Hermine nach Beauxbatons und wurde dort von Anhängern Voldemorts überfallen. Harry, der ihr zu Hilfe geeilt war, musste mit ihr fliehen. Auf der Flucht gelangte er zu seinen Verwandten in den Ligusterweg und erfuhr dort, dass seine Tante eine Hexe ist. Zusammen suchten sie Schutz in Hogwarts.

Traurig warf er ein paar kleine Steine in den See und beobachtete die Ringe, wie sie sich überkreuzten und ineinander verschlangen. ‚Gott sei dank ist bald wieder Schule', dachte sich Harry, dann hätte er etwas Abwechslung, und müsste sich nicht immerzu mit seinen Ängsten rumplagen.

Inzwischen waren alle aufgestanden und gingen ihren jeweiligen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen nach, während Msr Weasley das Mittagessen zubereitete. Hermine war auf ihrem Zimmer geblieben und las einige Bücher. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie die Hausaufgaben schon viel zu lange vernachlässigt habe und dies jetzt nachholen müsse. Sie erschien genauso wenig zum Essen wie Harry.

Es dämmerte schon als Mr Weasley Harry vermisste. „Weiß jemand wo Harry steckt?" fragte er vorsichtig in die Runde.

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht ist er ja bei Hermine.", antwortete ihm seine Frau.

„Nein, Hermine hat sich in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen und will niemanden sehen.", erklärte Ginny.

Alle sahen sie verwundert an. „Ich dachte sie macht Hausaufgaben!", stieß Ron völlig verblüfft hervor.

„Ja und wo ist jetzt Harry?", versuchte es Mr Weasley noch mal, „er kann ja wohl nicht verschwunden sein. Schließlich wird er von den Auroren strengstens überwacht"

„Ich bin hier!", drang auf einmal eine Stimme in die Küche, „ich hab keinen Hunger, außerdem bin ich müde. Gute Nacht."

Harry schritt schnell und ohne sich umzusehen auf die Treppe zu. Er wollte sich nur noch in seinem Zimmer verkriechen und alleine sein, er konnte es nicht ertragen den fragen der anderen ausgesetzt zu sein.

Ohne sich umzuziehen warf er sich auf das Bett und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kopfkissen, als es leise an der Tür klopfte.

„Komm rein Ron ist schon gut, ich hab mich beruhigt.", rief er nach draußen. Er drehte sich um und blickte zum Fenster. Er wollte Ron nicht in die Augen sehen.

Jemand setzte sich auf sein Bett, so dass er sich verwundert umdrehte. Harry blickte in das verheulte Gesicht von Hermine und spürte wie sich eine Faust um sein Herz schlang. Was hatte er seiner Freundin nur angetan. Traurig und resigniert blickte er weg, langsam stiegen auch ihm Tränen in die Augen. Er wollte ihr doch nie wehtun, sie doch nur beschützen.

„Harry, wir müssen miteinander reden!" sagte Hermine mit gebrochener Stimme. Es klang fast wie ein Flüstern. „So kann es nicht weiter gehen. Ich liebe dich doch. Aber du machst mir Angst. Der Krieg ist schon schlimm genug.", sie konnte nicht weiterreden, sondern schluchzte laut.

„Aber ich hab doch so sehr Angst um dich. Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir was zustoßen würde! Du bist alles was ich habe.", versuchte Harry eine Erklärung, „ich weiß selbst nicht was mit mir los ist, das ist alles soviel auf einmal. Früher hatte ich nur mich, da war mir alles egal, doch jetzt…, ich hab Angst um dich Mine!"

„Harry, wir haben alle Angst. Trotzdem rennen wir nicht mit gezücktem Zauberstab durch unsere Wohnung und verdächtigen jeden, dass er uns angreifen will." Hermine hatte sich inzwischen wieder etwas gefangen und klang nun eher wie Professor Mc Gonagall „Ich hab auch Angst, doch langsam habe ich auch Angst vor dir. Du bist so unberechenbar geworden. Früher haben wir so viel geredet, doch nun schweigen wir uns den ganzen Tag an. Red mit mir, wenn dich etwas bedrückt. Ihre letzten Worte klangen eher wie ein Flehen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe Hermine, es ist alles so viel geworden. Ich will ja auf dich hören, aber es ist so schwer. Und dann hab ich immer diese Träume..."

„Du hast wieder Albträume? Ich dachte die seien jetzt vorüber. Warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?", Hermine klang jetzt sehr besorgt. Harry wusste bloß nicht, ob sie besorgt war, weil er nicht mit ihr geredet hatte, oder wegen der Träume allgemein.

„Harry, wo bist du?" Hermine wedelte mit der Hand vor Harrys Gesicht herum. „Du bist schon wieder ganz wo anders." Sie klang jetzt fast schon wieder verärgert.

„Äh, nein Hermine, ich hab nur über das nachgedacht was du mir gerade klar machen wolltest. Du hast Recht, wir sollten mehr miteinander reden, Danke"

Harry wollte Hermine in den Arm nehmen und das Thema somit beenden, doch sie schob ihn von sich und meinte mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Dann fangen wir gleich damit an, was sind das für Träume?"

Harry fiel es schwer, doch er wollte nicht gleich wieder das wieder gewonnene Vertrauen aufs Spiel setzen und fing vorsichtig an zu erzählen.

Hermine hörte schweigend zu ohne ihn zu unterbrechen. Als Harry beendet hatte und zu Boden blickte, schob Hermine ihre Hand unter sein Kinn und drängte ihn ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Warum hast du mir das nicht schon früher erzählt?", fragte sie leise, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Diese Träume sind doch nicht schlimm. Du verarbeitest nur deine Ängste im Schlaf. Wenn du mehr mit mir darüber redest wird sich deine Angst verlieren und die Träume verschwinden. So wie bei deinen Träumen von Sirius."

Warum musste sie gerade jetzt Sirius ansprechen? Aber im Grunde hatte sie ja Recht. Nachdem er akzeptiert hatte, dass er nicht schuld an Sirius Tod war, waren diese Alpträume auch verschwunden.

Hermine nahm ihn sanft in den Arm, gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange und stand auf. „Gute Nacht Schatz, schlaf gut.", hauchte sie und ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie aus dem Zimmer. Leise flüsterte er ihr hinterher „Gute Nacht Schatz."


	3. 02 Die große Armee

2. Die große Armee

„Verdammt, was will der dunkle Lord jetzt schon wieder von mir?", fluchte Severus Snape leise vor sich hin und presste seine rechte Hand auf das Mal auf seinem linken Unterarm. Er musste sich beeilen, wenn Voldemort nicht Verdacht schöpfen sollte.

Bisher konnte er durch gezielte Informationen über den Orden Voldemort immer überzeugen, dass er für ihn spionierte. Doch wusste er nicht wie lange er das Lügengebäude noch aufrechterhalten konnte, ohne dass Voldemort misstrauisch wurde.

Sein Wissen um Zaubertränke machten ihn so wichtig für den dunklen Lord, dass dieser ihn selten in direkte Konfrontationen schickte, in denen er Gefahr laufen würde auf Ordensmitglieder zu treffen. So musste er bisher auch noch nicht seinen mangelnden Einsatz im Kampf erklären.

Schnellen Schrittes eilte er in sein Büro. Von dort konnte er mittels Flohpulver in das neue Hauptquartier des dunklen Lords reisen. Er nahm sich eine Prise voll aus der alten Tonschale auf dem Kaminsims und warf das silbrige Pulver in die Flammen.

Er sprach mit fester Stimme „Grimauldplatz" und trat in die grünen Flammen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Voldemort vor einem Jahr das Haus im Gimauldplatz eingenommen hatte. Kurze Zeit später kam er in der ihm so bekannten Küche an. Er beeilte sich in den Versammlungsraum zu gelangen, und war überrascht wie viele Todesser schon anwesend waren. Mit so vielen Anhängern hatte er nicht gerechnet. Schnell schritt er auf seinen Platz verbeugte sich kurz in Richtung seines Meisters und blieb dann unbeweglich stehen.

„Obwohl wir noch nicht vollzählig sind, möchte ich beginnen. Die fehlenden Todesser befinden sich auf einer Mission, und werden nachher unterrichtet.", fing Voldemort an zu reden. „Da es diesem verfluchten Dumbledore gelungen ist, die anderen Schulen zu warnen, war unser Aufmarsch nicht so erfolgreich, wie ich es gehofft hatte.", sagte er und machte eine Pause.

Snape erinnerte sich an das letzte Schuljahr, in dem Voldemort Durmstrang überfallen und dem Erdboden gleich gemacht hat. Er hatte damals viele verletzte Todesser mit seinen Stärkungs- und Heiltränken zu behandeln gehabt. Doch bevor Voldemort seinen Feldzug gegen die Schulen Seasal in Deutschland und Beauxbatons in Frankreich fortsetzen konnte, war es Dumbledore gelungen diese rechtzeitig zu warnen und zu evakuieren.

„Wir werden deshalb nicht wie geplant in einer großen Offensive Hogwarts angreifen. Dumbledore ist nicht dumm und wird sich gründlich auf einen Angriff vorbereitet haben.", sagte er und seine Augen fingen fast an zu leuchten, als er weitersprach, „wir werden den Feind von innen vernichten. Ich habe einen Weg gefunden in das Schloss einzudringen. Und wenn ich genug treue Diener in Hogwarts postiert habe, schlagen wir von innen zu!"

Snape fragte sich gerade, was das für eine Möglichkeit sein sollte mit der Voldemort Todesser nach Hogwarts bringen wollte, als er direkt angesprochen wurde.

„Mein lieber Severus!", Voldemort zog die Worte lang und Snape lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Schnell fiel er auf die Knie und verbeugte sich tief. „Ja, mein Meister!", antwortete er ohne einen Hauch von Emotionen in seine Stimme zu legen.

„Steh auf und folge mir. Für dich habe ich einen besonderen Auftrag! Die anderen können gehen. Ihr wisst was zu tun ist!" Voldemort schritt voran auf eine Tür zu.

Nervös folgte Snape in das Nebenzimmer, wo noch eine weitere Person anwesend war. Fast hätte es Snape die Sprache verschlagen, und er konnte sich nur mühsam unter Kontrolle bringen, als er die Person erkannte. Fragend blickte er zu Voldemort.

Dieser sagte leise „Töte ihn!"

Dumbledore hob den Zauberstab und rief „Avada Kedavra".

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte Snape auf Dumbledore, und erwartete den unabwendbaren Tod.

Doch nichts geschah. Dumbledore ließ den Arm wieder sinken, und Snape blickte völlig verstört in das Gesicht von Voldemort.

Dieser verzog seinen schmalen Mund zu einer grinsenden Grimasse. „Siehst du Severus, nicht einmal du hast dich gewehrt."

„Aber wie ist es möglich?" stammelte Snape während er langsam wieder seine Fassung zurück gewann.

„Vielsaft-Trank, mein lieber Severus,", entgegnete Voldemort leise. „Ich pflege immer ein kleines Souvenir meiner Gegner mitzunehmen. Du wirst die ehrenvolle Aufgabe haben soviel davon herzustellen, dass es für alle Todesser, die ich einschleusen möchte reicht."

Snape musste schlucken. Er ahnte was Voldemort vorhatte und musste es sofort Dumbledore berichten.

„Du wirst den Rest der Ferien hier verbringen und mir den Trank brauen. Es sind alle Zutaten vorhanden. Und nun geh und fang an!" Voldemort wies mit seiner knochigen Hand auf die Tür.

Snape murmelte leise „Ja mein Herr" Dann schritt er langsam rückwärts zur Tür, verbeugte sich tief, öffnete die Tür und trat hinaus auf den Gang.


	4. 03 Alte Liebe

Alte Liebe.

Harry hatte die Nacht wieder einmal schlecht geschlafen. Er wurde zwar nicht wie sonst von Alpträumen geplagt, doch hatte er fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. Ein leises „Tock, Tock" an seinem Fenster ließ ihn aufschrecken. Mühsam erhob er sich, tastete nach seiner Brille und suchte den Störenfried.

Vor dem Fenster saß eine Eule und wollte offenbar einen Brief überbringen. Harry öffnete das Fenster, und die Eule hüpfte herein. Sie streckte Harry einen knall roten Brief entgegen. Harry sah den Brief und die Eule verdutzt an.

Was sollte der Heuler? Er war sich sicher nichts ausgefressen zu haben. Die Eule wurde langsam nervös und fing auf einmal laut an zu schreien. Harry band den Brief schnell los, und die Eule suchte schnell durch das noch offene Fenster das Weite.

Harry beschloss den Heuler zu öffnen, da er nicht sagen konnte was schlimmer war, ihn zu ignorieren, oder zu öffnen. Es musste sich sicher um ein Missverständnis handeln, und dann war es ja auch egal.

Er durchtrennte gerade das Siegel, als Hermine die Tür öffnete und das Zimmer betrat.

Die überlaute Stimme von Cho erfüllte den Raum.

_Harry du Schwein! Ich dachte du liebst mich. Und dann kommt dieses Flittchen und du willst von nichts mehr wissen! Du bist ein elender Lügner und Betrüger! Ich breche dir jeden Knochen einzeln, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege! Und dabei waren wir doch so glücklich letztes Jahr, bis diese Granger wieder aufgetaucht ist. Ich liebe dich doch, warum machst du das mit mir? Die zwei Monate in denen wir uns geliebt haben, waren die schönsten in meinem Leben. Komm zurück, ich brauche dich doch! Du kannst alles von mir haben, wie damals im Raum der Wünsche. Bitte verlass mich nicht!_

_Cho_

Eine Stichflamme schoss aus dem Brief und lies nur noch ein Haufen Asche übrig.

Harry stand staunend und mit offenem Mund da. Hermine war knall rot angelaufen und ihr Gesicht war Wut verzerrt.

„So ist das also, da bin ich kaum ein paar Tage weg, da suchst du dir schon eine neue? Du Betrüger, und ich hab gedacht du liebst mich, bist mir treu. Ich hoffe es hat sich für dich gelohnt und sie war gut. Du kannst sie wieder haben, ich will nichts mehr von dir wissen!", schnell rannte Hermine aus dem Zimmer und schlug mit einem lauten Knall die Tür hinter sich zu.

Fragend blickte Harry Ron an. Er hatte eigentlich noch gar nicht kapiert, was da gerade gelaufen ist. „Tja Kumpel, jetzt hast du ein Problem!", meinte Ron sarkastisch.

„Aber das ist doch alles gar nicht wahr!" brachte Harry endlich heraus. „Ich habe Cho nicht einmal angesehen. Wie kann Hermine nur so was von mir glauben?", verzweifelt setzte er sich auf sein Bett

„Ich weiß es, doch mach das mal Hermine klar. Du weißt wie eifersüchtig sie sein kann!", entgegnete Ron. „Jetzt lass sie sich erst mal beruhigen, und dann red mit ihr."

Harry hatte keine bessere Idee und beschloss auf Rons Ratschlag zu hören.

Hermine erschien nicht zum Frühstück, und zum Mittag kam sie auch nicht. Gegen Abend entschied Harry, dass Hermine genug Zeit gehabt hatte sich zu beruhigen und trat leise vor ihre Tür. Vorsichtig klopfte er und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Wenn du das bist, kannst du gleich wieder gehen, ich brauch dich nicht!", hörte er ihre wütende Stimme durch die Tür.

„Hermine, bitte hör mir zu.", versuchte er es, doch Hermine schrie von innen „Verschwinde, ich will dich nie wieder sehen!"

„Du hast doch selber gesagt, dass wir zu wenig miteinander reden." Harry wusste nicht wie er weitermachen sollte, doch er wollte auf gar keinen Fall gehen ohne vorher mit ihr geredet zu haben. „Du hast gesagt, dass wir einander vertrauen müssen." Er wartete auf eine Antwort, doch von innen drang nur ein lautes Schluchzen an sein Ohr.

„Mach auf, und rede mit mir. Es ist so schwierig durch die Tür mit dir zu sprechen. Mach auf und REDE MIT MIR!", rief er durch die Tür doch nichts geschah.

Schnaubend und mit Tränen in den Augen wendete er sich um. Er wollte jetzt auch allein sein. Wie konnte dieser dumme Brief alles zerstören. Gerade als er gehen wollte öffnete sich die Tür mit einem leisen klicken.

Vorsichtig betrat Harry Hermines Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Hermine hockte auf dem Bett und umklammerte ein Kopfkissen. Ihre Augen waren dick geschwollen und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Harry schürte es das Herz zusammen, als er seine Freundin so elend leiden sah.

„Darf ich?" fragte er mit gesenktem Kopf und deutete auf das Bett.

Hermine nickte leicht und Harry setzte sich behutsam neben sie. Sie blickte auf und sah ihm mit einem Blick in die Augen, den Harry noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte. Er drückte Trauer und Angst aus, und Wut.

Harry blickte zu Boden und schwieg. Er konnte seinen Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, zu sehr bedrückte ihn Hermines Zustand. Nach einigen Minuten schweigen sammelte er sich ein wenig und begann.

„Hermine, vertrau mir doch, du darfst dem Brief nicht glauben. Da war nichts, es ist nichts geschehen.", versuchte Harry zu erklären. „Ich habe Cho nicht mal angesehen!"

Bei Chos Namen schluchzte Hermine leise auf. „Aber warum?", fragte sie und wieder liefen frische Tränen über ihr Gesicht „Warum tut sie das?"

Harry holte tief Luft „Ich weiß es nicht. Sie hat es nicht mal versucht. Wir sind uns gar nicht direkt begegnet. Ich habe keine Ahnung.", er atmete laut aus und ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Und da war wirklich nichts?" fragte Hermine unsicher nach. Langsam hörte sie auf zu weinen.

„Nein, wirklich nicht, du kannst ja Ron fragen, der war die ganze Zeit mit mir zusammen." Es klopfte an der Tür, und wie auf Kommando streckt Ron seinen Kopf hinein.

„Na wieder versöhnt?", fragte er schelmisch, „also wirklich, ihr seid mir zwei! Mir predigt ihr, dass ich besser zuhören soll, aber selber kriegt ihrs nicht gereiht!" Mit einem breiten Grinsen trat er ein und setzte sich auf Ginnys Bett, welches an der Wand gegenüber stand.

„Das habt ihr euch so abgesprochen, klar dass ein Mann den Kumpel nicht verrät!", rief Hermine. Doch merkte Harry, dass sie dabei leicht lächelte.

„Nein Hermine, das siehst du völlig falsch", verteidigte sich Ron. „Harry hat wirklich nur an dich gedacht. Er hat ja von nichts anderem gesprochen.", erklärte Ron panisch.

„Ist schon gut, Ron, ich glaube dir ja, ich weiß, dass du mich nicht belügen würdest.", beschwichtigte Hermine ihn mit einem Grinsen und blickte ihn dankbar an, „ich war ja so dumm. Wie konnte ich nur dieser Schlange von Cho glauben."

Harry nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm und meinte „Ist schon gut, Hauptsache du glaubst mir." Er gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. Ron blickte leicht verschämt zur Seite als die Tür wieder aufflog.

Ginny stürmte herein und rief. „Hermine auf, es wird Zeit für das Abendessen, und ihr zwei geht runter und helft Mum beim Tischdecken." Mit diesen Worten schob sie Harry und Ron aus der Tür. Sie setzte sich zu Hermine auf das Bett und fragte vorsichtig „Na, alles wieder gut?"

„Ja Ginny, ich war ja so dumm.", wollte Hermine schon wieder los jammern.

„Nein, warst du nicht. Wir alle wissen, dass Harry sehr beliebt ist, und da ist es normal, dass du Angst hast ihn zu verlieren.", erklärte Ginny ihrer Freundin.

Hermine blickte Ginny mit großen verschreckten Augen an. „Dann ist doch was dran?" fragte sie ängstlich.

„Nein, sicher nicht, ich meine nur, dass du nicht dumm bist und ich dich verstehen kann.", erklärte Ginny „aber du solltest Harry mehr vertrauen, und ihm auch eine Chance geben sich zu rechtfertigen, wenn du ihn angreifst. OK? Und jetzt weg mit den Tränen, Mum hat ein fantastisches Abendessen gezaubert. Wir sollten sie nicht warten lassen."

Ginny erhob sich und schob Hermine in das Badezimmer, wo sie sich die Tränen wegwaschen sollte.


	5. 04 Freund ist Feind

Freund ist Feind

Mr. Weasley saß beim Frühstück und schlug gerade den Tagespropheten auf, als Harry und Hermine die Treppe hinunter kamen.

„Seht mal, das ist doch komisch. Der Tagesprophet berichtet über einen starken Verfall der Arbeitsmoral. Immer mehr Leute beschweren sich, dass ihre Mitarbeiter zu spät zur Arbeit kommen,…zunehmende Unfreundlichkeit erwähnen sie auch."

„Bei uns im Ministerium ist mir das auch schon aufgefallen. Neulich hat mich unsere Empfangsdame angefahren. Ich hab nur die Tür für meinen Kollegen aufgehalten, da hat sie mich angeschrieen, dass ich sie sofort schließen solle da es zieht. Früher war sie immer ganz nett zu mir…ja der Krieg verändert die Menschen…", fügte Mr Weasley in Gedanken versunken hinzu. Er legte den Tagespropheten beiseite und widmete sich seinem Frühstück.

„Luna sagt, ihr Vater sei da etwas auf der Spur. Er kann nur noch nicht allzu viel darüber sagen, doch er glaubt, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer die Leute irgendwie manipuliert.", schaltete sich Ron in das Gespräch ein.

„Lunas Vater gibt doch dieses Revolverblatt, den Wortklauber heraus, da wäre ich vorsichtig, dem kann man doch nicht glauben", entgegnete Mr Weasley. Ron murmelte etwas Unverständliches, erwiderte aber nichts mehr.

Ein leises Rauschen lies Harry aufschrecken. „Hallo Mrs. Weasley, kann ich sie kurz sprechen", klang es auf einmal aus dem Kamin.

„Aber sicher doch, Mrs. Longbottom.", antwortete Mrs. Weasley, bückte sich zum Kamin hinunter und sprach dort mit dem Kopf einer älteren Dame. Harry war neugierig geworden und kam hinzu.

„Neville ist gestern Nacht erst verspätet heimgekommen, wir waren schon alle in Sorge, wegen der vielen Angriffe. Jetzt benimmt er sich komisch. Dass er sehr vergesslich ist, wissen wir ja - und ein Tollpatsch, doch dass er sein Zimmer nicht mehr findet kam bisher noch nicht vor.", berichtete Nevilles Großmutter.

„Das ist ja sonderbar", entfuhr es Harry. „Was ist mit den Angriffen?", wollte er gleich darauf wissen.

„Ja…, das ist so eine Sache", fing die alte Dame an, „es wird von Überfällen erzählt, doch die Leute tauchen dann wieder völlig unversehrt auf und behaupten, sich nur etwas verspätet zu haben.

„Wirklich komisch, und keinem ist etwas passiert?", hakte Harry nach.

„Nein, bisher haben wir noch keine Opfer zu beklagen.", wunderte sich auch Nevilles Großmutter, „es kann doch nicht sein, das alle entkommen oder?", versuchte sie eine Erklärung zu bekommen und blickte fragend zu mrs Weasley.

„Nun machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen", versuchte Mrs. Weasley die alte Frau zu beruhigen. „Neville ist ja zu hause, und mein Mann wird sobald er kann versuchen im Ministerium etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen."

„Danke Mrs. Weasley, es wäre schön, wenn sie mich auf dem Laufenden halten würden", bedankte sich Mrs. Longbottom. „Man sieht sich spätestens in einer Woche auf dem Bahnhof, und einen schönen Tag noch Ihnen und ihrer Familie."

Mit diesem Gruß verschwand ihr Kopf wieder aus dem Kamin, und die Flammen erloschen.

Mr. Weasley begab sich zum Kamin und meinte: „Ich werde sehen, was ich raus finden kann." Er nahm sich einen Prise Flohpulver aus der kleinen Tonschale auf dem Kaminsims, streute sie in den Kamin und rief „Zaubereiministerium!" Augenblicklich flammten grüne Flammen auf, Mr. Weasley trat hinein und mit einem Rauschen war er verschwunden.

Harry wollte mit Hermine, Ron und Ginny hinunter zum See zum picknicken gehen. Mrs. Weasley packte einen Korb und die Mädchen besorgten ein paar Decken. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie zum See hinunter. Sie vertrieben sich die Zeit mit Neckereien und viel Lachen. Erst als es schon langsam dämmerte beschlossen die vier zurück zum Haus zu gehen.

Zuhause berichtete Mr. Weasley das dem Ministerium keinerlei Angriffe von Todessern gemeldet wurden. Alles schien ruhig und friedlich zu sein, obwohl der Orden Hinweise auf vielfältig geplante Anschläge hatte. Wenn man die besagten Personen jedoch befragte, so erhielt man immer die gleiche Antwort: es sei nichts geschehen.

Es wurde noch lange über die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten diskutiert, und jeder hatte noch haarsträubendere Ideen, doch gelangte man nicht wirklich zu einem Ergebnis. Letztendlich schickte Mrs. Weasley die Jugendlichen ins Bett was diese unter Murren befolgten.


	6. 05 Pansys Warnung

Pansys Warnung.

Die Ferien gingen nach Harrys Geschmack viel zu schnell vorbei, und eines Tages waren die Koffer gepackt, und alle warteten auf die Wagen des Ministeriums. Obwohl es über die Ferien überraschend ruhig war, und man meinen könnte, Voldemort hätte sich zurückgezogen, entschied das Ministerium, dass es sicherer wäre, wenn die Weasleys mit ihren Gästen unter Geleitschutz des Ministeriums zum Bahnhof gebracht werden.

Die Koffer waren schnell in den großen schwarzen Limousinen verstaut, und die Fahrt nach London war langweilig und ereignislos. Jeder fieberte dem Wiedersehen mit seinen Freunden entgegen.

So konnte Ron, am Bahnhof angekommen, nichts mehr halten. Er stürmte direkt auf die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 zu und verschwand, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Auch Dudley hatte es auffällig eilig. Harry und Hermine folgten mit dem Rest der Weasleys.

Ron hatte Luna inzwischen gefunden und sie umarmten sich leidenschaftlich. Auch Dudley stand bei einer Gruppe Mädchen und hielt die Hand von Pansy. Sie streckte sich zu ihm hoch und flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr. Erst blickte er sie erschrocken an, beugte sich dann aber zu ihr hinunter, erwiderte irgendetwas und umarmte sie strahlend.

Harry wollte Dudley nicht beim Turteln zusehen und verabschiedete sich schnell bei den Weasleys. Dann suchte er sich mit Hermine ein freies Abteil im hinteren Teil des Zuges.

Die Fahrt war eher langweilig, und auch der Wagen mit den Süßigkeiten konnte die triste Zeit bis zur Ankunft nicht beschleunigen. Harry freute sich schon auf die Auswahl der Neuen und das Festessen. Irgendwie war es ihm meistens verwehrt gewesen, bei der Auswahl der neuen Schüler dabei gewesen zu sein. Entweder hatte er den Zug verpasst und kam mit dem fliegenden Auto der Weasleys zu spät, oder er musste zu einem dringenden Gespräch in das Schulleiter Büro. Er freute sich auf das letzte Mal, dass er dem sprechenden Hut bei seiner Auswahl zuhören konnte.

Es wurde schon dunkel, als der Zug in dem Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ankam. Harry begrüßte kurz Hagrid, der wie fast jedes Jahr die neuen Schüler in Empfang nahm. Dann bestieg er mit Hermine die Kutsche zum Schloss.

In der Großen Halle angekommen suchten sie sich ihre Plätze am Gryffindor Tisch und setzten sich zu Ron. Ron starrte die ganze Zeit zum Ravenclaw Tisch und gestikulierte mit Luna seiner Freundin. Professor McGonagall brachte den sprechenden Hut herein und platzierte ihn auf dem dreibeinigen Schemel.

Der sprechende Hut bewegte sich leicht, dann öffnete er seinen Mund, der aus einer Falte nahe der Krempe gebildet wurde.

_Die Erben der Gründer sind noch nicht frei_

_beim Guten geblieben sind nur noch drei_

_Freund und Feind müssen sich binden_

_was einst geteilt muss zusammen sich finden_

_Wenn das Gute siegt, bei den Erben vier_

_die Gründer selbst Hilfe gewähren dir_

_Bis dahin muss noch eine Generation vergehen_

_und solang müsst ihr in eurer Liebe überstehen_

_Wenn alles verloren scheint, doch in Liebe ihr euch treu_

_Erst dann werden die Erben der Gründer frei_

_Die Welt dann zu retten sie werden bestehen_

_und kein Mensch wird je wieder das Böse sehen_

In der Großen Halle wurde es mucksmäuschenstill. Keiner regte sich. Alle starrten zum Hut.

„Was war denn das?", Harry sah fragend zu Hermine herüber, die sehr nachdenklich da saß. „Hermine, was ist los mit dir?", er stupste sie an, und Hermine erschrak.

„Ach nichts…, ich war in Gedanken…, ist nicht so wichtig. Schau! Da, die Erstklässler"

Sie zeigte zum Stuhl hinüber. Ein kleiner Junge dem sein neuer Hogwarts Umhang noch ein wenig zu groß war setzte sich gerade den Hut auf.

Die Auswahl ging schnell vorüber, und Harry fragte sich, warum er eigentlich so erpicht darauf gewesen war dabei zu sein. Der sprechende Hut, hatte ihn mehr erschreckt, als das er ihn beruhigt hatte. Harry dachte so über das letzte Schuljahr nach. Die Schüler aus Beauxbatons waren wieder in ihrer Schule untergebracht. Nach dem Überfall im letzten Jahr hatte man die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen drastisch erhöht, und so konnte man einigermaßen sicher sein, dass Voldemort nicht noch einen Angriff versuchen würde.

Er blickte durch die Reihen der Schüler. Es war nun sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts, und er würde danach die meisten der Schüler nicht mehr wieder sehen. Er kannte sie fast alle, doch schien es ihm jetzt, als wenn er sie zum ersten Mal sehen würde.

Dudley redete aufgeregt mit Pansy und ihre Antwort schien ihn sehr zu beunruhigen. Dann nickte er heftig mit dem Kopf und begann wieder zu lachen. Die Slytherin waren wie immer, aber die anderen?

Etwas Sonderbares ging hier vor, doch er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Dieses komische Gefühl wurde verscheucht, als Hermine ihn anstupste und darauf aufmerksam machte, dass inzwischen das Essen erschienen sei. Er aß ohne darauf zu achten was, und erst als er die Soße mit dem Kürbissaft verwechselte und alle um ihn herum zu lachen begannen schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Hermine sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Was ist los mit dir, du bist ja gar nicht hier!", schimpfte sie ihn wie einen kleinen Jungen, worauf die anderen am Tisch nur noch mehr lachten.

Harry hatte die Nase voll und schrie Hermine an. „Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe. Ich bin müde und geh jetzt schlafen!" und mit einem Ruck stand er auf und stürmte in Richtung Ausgang. Er merkte nicht, wie er die Treppe hinauflief und durch das Portrait der Fetten Dame in den Gryffindor Turm gelangte. Er warf sich ohne sich umzuziehen auf sein Bett. Warum wollte ihn keiner verstehen, hatte denn keiner außer ihm bemerkt, dass hier was nicht stimmte? Er kam nicht weiter mit seinen Gedanken. Er war zu müde und so schlief er fast augenblicklich ein. Er bemerkte nicht einmal mehr Ron, der kurz nach ihm in den Schlafsaal kam.


	7. 06 Ein genialer Plan

6. Ein genialer Plan

„Ja Severus, was willst du?" Die Stimme Voldemorts klang hell und laut durch das große Wohnzimmer am Grimauldplatz. Snape fiel auf die Knie und verbeugte sich tief.

„Steh auf!", befahl Voldemort.

Snape stand auf doch hielt er den Kopf gebeugt. „Herr, die Schule hat begonnen und man wird Verdacht schöpfen, wenn ich nicht zum Unterricht erscheine. Ich kann euch dann keine Informationen über den Orden des Phönix bringen! Erlaubt mir wieder meinen Dienst in Hogwarts anzutreten."

„Nein, mein lieber Severus! Du bist mir zu wichtig, nur du kannst mir genug Vielsafttrank brauen um für Nachschub für meine Anhänger zu sorgen. Ich brauche dich hier! Ich benötige keine Informationen über den Orden. Der Orden wird in ein paar Wochen nur noch Geschichte sein.", Voldemort sprach sehr leise, aber jeder der mit im Raum gewesen wäre hätte ihn verstanden.

„Ich bin euch in Hogwarts nützlicher!", versuchte Snape nun eine neue Taktik, „ich könnte den Trank vor Ort brauen, ohne dass es auffällt, und dann unsere Freunde direkt versorgen, wir bräuchten kein Risiko eingehen!"

Voldemort schien zu überlegen. „Dein Vorschlag ist nicht schlecht, doch weiß ich nicht ob ich dir-", Voldemort überlegte lange und Snape versuchte so regungslos wie es nur ging zu warten.

„Doch, so müsste es gehen!", sprach Voldemort auf einmal weiter, „du erhältst eine Schwester, die dich nach Hogwarts begleiten wird. Sei mir nicht böse, doch sie ist so etwas wie eine kleine Versicherung."

Snape verbeugte sich tief und sagte „Ganz wie ihr wünscht, mein Gebieter."

„Du kannst gehen, und mach dich zur Abreise bereit, ich werde dir dann deine Schwester schicken.", ein gefährliches Grinsen umspielte Voldemorts schmale Lippen.

Snape verließ das Wohnzimmer und ging schnell in sein Schlafzimmer. Er hatte es geschafft, er konnte nach Hogwarts zurück. Er hatte zwar einen Aufpasser dabei, doch würde sich sicherlich eine Gelegenheit ergeben Dumbledore zu warnen. Wen Voldemort wohl als seine Schwester ausgesucht hatte. Eigentlich durfte es niemand bekanntes sein, sonst würde sie in Hogwarts auffallen.

Voldemort hat in den Sommerferien viele Schüler entführt und durch Doppelgänger ausgetauscht. Mit dem Vielsafttrank, den er brauen musste konnte es Voldemort anstellen, das niemand das Verschwinden der Schüler bemerkt hatte. Jeder entführte Schüler wurde durch einen Todesser ersetzt, welcher durch Vielsafttrank zu einem Doppelgänger gemacht wurde. So konnten viele Anhänger Voldemorts, getarnt als Schüler, zum Schulbeginn nach Hogwarts gelangen.

Snape packte schnell seine wenigen Sachen und wartete auf das Eintreffen seiner neu ernannten Schwester. Es klopfte an der Tür und ohne abzuwarten wurde diese geöffnet und eine junge Frau trat in das Zimmer.

„Hallo Severus!", leise, fast schon zischend begrüßte ihn die Frau. „Bist du bereit?"

„Lucia? Ich dachte du bist tot!", fassungslos blickte Severus die junge Frau an. „Aber alle haben gesagt, der dunkle Lord hätte dich getötet. Ich selbst habe gesehnen wie dich der Avada-Fluch traf!"

„Tja großer Bruder, da hast du dich täuschen lassen. Voldemort hielt es für besser dich glauben zu lassen, dass ich tot sei.", ein gefährliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Aber warum? Was sollte das ganze Theater, ich habe 17Jahre um dich getrauert, und wofür?", verzweifelt setzte sich Snape auf sein Bett und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Ein starkes Brennen hinter seinen Augen kündigte einen Tränenausbruch an. 'Nein, du darfst jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen, zu viel steht auf dem Spiel'. dachte sich Severus und verdrängte den Schmerz hinter seiner Maske.

„Ja weißt du, eigentlich sollte es so aussehen, dass jemand aus dem Orden mich getötet hat. Dadurch wollte Voldemort dich noch stärker an sich binden, du solltest seine rechte Hand werden. Doch unglücklicherweise hat sich dieser Idiot Vargas verplappert. Wir dachten schon, du würdest dich vom Dunklen Lord abwenden, doch zu unserem Erstaunen bist du ihm treu geblieben."

„Ich dachte, der Dunkle Lord hätte dich für einen Verrat getötet, und bewunderte ihn für seine Entschlossenheit!", erwiderte Snape, das Spiel fortsetzend. Gerade jetzt durfte er keine Schwäche zeigen. Niemand durfte erfahren was er wirklich dachte, gerade jetzt wo ganz Hogwarts in Gefahr war.

„Bist du fertig?", fuhr er sie gewohnt kühl und sachlich an. „Der dunkle Lord wartet nicht gerne, und ich werde wegen deiner Trödelei beim Dunklen Lord nicht in Ungnade fallen!" Mit diesen Worten stand er abrupt auf griff sich seinen Koffer und schritt auf die Tür zu.

Schweigend aber mit erhobenem Kopf folgte Lucia ihrem Bruder. Ein siegessicheres Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Sie würde auf ihren großen Bruder aufpassen, er würde keine Gelegenheit bekommen sich gegen ihren Gebieter zu stellen. Voldemort soll stolz auf sie sein. Mit einem leichten Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie den Koffer, den sie vor Snapes Zimmer abgestellt hatte, vor sich her schweben und folgte Snape mit schnellen Schritten.


	8. 07 Wenn die Liebe stirbt

7. Wenn die Liebe stirbt.

Harry hatte unruhig geschlafen. Er war lange wach gelegen, und als er dann endlich eingeschlafen war, hatte er wieder diese komischen Träume. Immer wieder war ihm das Gesicht von Hermine erschienen. Doch konnte er es absolut keiner Situation zuordnen. Außerdem träumte er noch von Ginny, Dumbledore, Voldemort, und vielen fremden Menschen. Alle trugen Masken wie auf einem Maskenball, so dass er niemanden erkennen konnte. Es ergab irgendwie keinen Sinn. Alles ohne Zusammenhang und wirr.

Verschlafen quälte sich Harry aus seinem Bett und ging ins Badezimmer. Völlig gerädert und angespannt beschloss er erst einmal unter die Dusche zu gehen. Doch auch heute sollte die kalte Dusche nicht den erwünschten Effekt haben. Die Anspannung ließ nicht nach. Mühsam zog er seine verknitterten Sachen vom vorigen Tag an.

Langsam schlurfte er die Wendeltreppe, welche zum Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindor führte, hinunter. Unten strahlte ihm schon Hermine entgegen. Sie hatte außerordentlich gute Laune und stürmte gleich auf ihn zu.

„Hallo Schatz, hast du gut geschlafen? Wie geht es dir? Ohje, du siehst ja gar nicht gut aus. Fehlt dir was? Soll ich dich zu Madam Pomfrey bringen?", ratterte sie runter und blickte ihn besorgt an.

„Hermine, stopp", rief Harry ihr entgegen. „Nein du musst mich nicht zu Madam Pomfrey bringen, ich habe fürchterlich geschlafen, und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe, du gehst mir auf die Nerven!" Er wendete sich von ihr ab und verschwand durch das Portraitloch nach draußen.

Hermine blickte ihn mit offenem Mund hinterher. Wie konnte er es wagen sie so anzufahren? Sie war doch nur besorgt. So langsam wurden ihr seine Launen zuviel. Lange würde sie sich das nicht mehr gefallen lassen, so sehr sie ihn auch liebte. Schon seit Beginn des Schuljahres war Harry außerordentlich schlecht gelaunt. Es verging kaum ein Tag, am dem er sie nicht anschnauzte. Meist waren es nur Kleinigkeiten, oder manchmal auch ganz ohne Grund. Harry vernachlässigte seine Hausaufgaben, und wenn sie ihn darauf ansprach gab es schon den nächsten Streit.

„Morgen Hermine, kommst du mit zum Frühstück? Wo hast du Harry gelassen?", sagte Ron von der Treppe. Langsam schritt er zu ihr hinunter während er sein Hemd richtete. Er lächelte zufrieden und entspannt.

„Ach der ist schon vor, hat wieder schlechte Laune!", erwiderte Hermine traurig.

„Sag mal, stimmt zwischen euch was nicht? Harry ist ständig schlecht gelaunt, und du hängst auch nur noch rum!", hakte Ron nach. „Man sieht euch kaum noch zusammen!"

„Ach Ron, es ist furchtbar. Seit den Ferien ist alles so anders! Harry schnauzt mich nur noch an. Ich weiß auch nicht mehr weiter, dabei habe ich doch alles versucht!" Hermine brach in Tränen aus.

Ron reichte ihr ein Taschentuch und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Hermine, ich weiß! Harry hat sich sehr verändert, doch ich denke er hat nur Angst um uns alle. Er hat es nicht leicht, mit der Prophezeiung und so. Du solltest ihm ein wenig Zeit geben. Dräng ihn nicht, warte bis er auf dich zugeht. Du hast 5 Jahre gewartet, jetzt spielen ein paar Wochen auch keine Rolle mehr!"

Sanft wischte er ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie nickte ganz leicht und schlang ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn ganz fest an sich.

„Danke!", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Du bist ein wahrer Freund!"

„Hermine, wo bist du? Es tut mir leid kommst du -"

Harry erschien im Portraitloch. Völlig geschockt riss er die Augen auf.

„Da ist man gerade aus der Tür und du wirfst dich jedem x-beliebigen an den Hals!", fauchte Harry los.

Ron schritt auf seinen Freund zu. „Jetzt mach aber mal halblang. Erst schnauzt du Hermine an, und dann beleidigst du mich? Denk mal nach bevor du sprichst!" Ron wurde immer lauter so dass sich einige jüngere Schüler neugierig zu ihnen umdrehten.

„Ich weiß doch was ich sehe! Ich hab es doch schon immer gewusst!", brüllte Harry zurück. Inzwischen waren sie sich so nahe gekommen das sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. „Wie ihr aneinander rumhängt, ich hab die Nase voll von euch! Macht doch was ihr wollt!", Harry drehte sich um und verschwand wieder durch das Portrait Loch.

Hermine sank auf einem Sessel nieder und brach in Tränen aus. „Warum tut er das? Er weiß doch, dass ich nur ihn liebe!"

Ron setzte sich in einen Sessel neben sie und schwieg. Auch er wusste sich keinen Reim mehr darauf zu machen.

Als Harry am Abend in den Schlafsaal kam lag Ron schon in seinem Bett und gab vor zu schlafen.

„Ron, ich weiß dass du nicht schläfst. Es tut mir leid.", versuchte Harry sich bei Ron zu entschuldigen.

Ron drehte sich langsam zu Harry. „Woher willst du wissen, dass ich nicht schlafe?", fragte er verwundert.

„Du schnarchst sonst nicht, wenn du schläfst." Harry musste fast über Rons verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck lachen. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich hab das nicht so gemeint! Ich weiß ja, dass nichts zwischen euch ist. Ich weiß auch nicht, aber im Moment ist mir alles zuviel."

„Ist schon OK, doch solltest du vorher überlegen, bevor du jemanden etwas an den Kopf wirfst. Besonders Hermine hat das nicht verdient!", wies Ron Harry zurecht. „Du solltest dich vor allem bei ihr entschuldigen. Du hast so lange gebraucht um zu merken, dass ihr zusammen gehört, jetzt mach das nicht alles wieder kaputt."

„Wenn das so einfach wäre!", klagte Harry. „Ich trau mich ihr nicht mehr unter die Augen. Wie soll ich das bloß anstellen?"

„Da kann ich dir auch nicht helfen, das musst du selber wissen.", sagte Ron und sah Harry mitleidig an.

„Ja ich weiß, danke," sagte Harry. Ron drehte sich zur Seite murmelte noch etwas das klang wie „Keine Ursache" und schlief schnell ein. Harry lag noch lange wach und dachte über das nach was Ron ihm gesagt hatte.

Harry ging die folgende Woche seinen Freunden aus dem Weg. Mit Ron vertrug er sich wieder aber trotzdem konnte er es nicht ertragen zu sehen, wie Ron und Luna ihre Zweisamkeit genossen, wo doch Voldemort jeden Augenblick angreifen konnte. Auch Hermine ging er aus dem Weg, weil er immer noch nicht wusste, wie er sich bei ihr entschuldigen sollte, und sich nicht traute ihr unter die Augen zu treten.

Am Unterricht nahm er nur halbherzig teil, ständig auf der Hut vor einem Angriff. Ron hatte gesagt, er würde Moody alle Ehre machen mit seinem immer wachsam . Warum konnte Ron ihn nicht verstehen?

Überhaupt regte es ihn ungemein auf, dass alle so taten als sei nichts geschehen. Der Unterricht ging seinen Lauf wie eh und je. Bei Professor Sprout erfuhren sie nun viel über tödliche Gewächse, und wie man sich vor ihnen schützt. Dabei wurden wieder die Mandragora und die Teufelsschlinge durchgenommen. Dazu gesellten sich noch einige andere nicht wenige gefährliche Pflanzen.

Professor Binns leierte weiterhin seine Jahreszahlen in Geschichte herunter, und bei Professor McGonagall nahmen sie nun Schrumpfzauber und menschliche Verwandlungen durch. Hier passte Harry ausnahmsweise mal wieder auf. Zuerst nur um seine Hauslehrerin nicht zu enttäuschen, der Harrys schlechte Leistungen nicht entgangen waren" Später dachte er sich, dass es wahrscheinlich von Vorteil wäre die Verwandlungszauber zu können.

Zu einer kleinen Aufregung kam es als Professor Snape zwei Wochen verspätet zum Unterricht antrat. Viele hatten sich schon gefreut und gehofft, dass er gar nicht mehr kommen würde, doch sie wurden herb enttäuscht. Snape erklärte sein verspätetes Erscheinen damit, dass er sich um seine Schwester hatte kümmern müssen, welche von nun an auch im Schloss wohnen würde und dass die zwei Wochen Unterricht selbstverständlich nachgearbeitet werden müssen, da die Vertretung völlig unfähig gewesen sei.

Harry war sich sicher, das Snape von Voldemort einen Auftrag bekommen hatte. Er konnte sich nur nicht denken was für einen. Doch wie konnte es sein, das Professor Snape immer noch am Leben war, obwohl doch seit spätestens letzen Jahres klar sein musste, dass er für Dumbledore arbeitet? Harry konnte es sich nur so erklären, das Snape, unter dem Deckmantel ein Spion zu sein, doch für Voldemort arbeitete.

Doch Harry war es leid ständig alle zu warnen zumal ihm keiner mehr zuhören wollte. Schließlich war es ihm dann auch egal, da viele sich sonderbar benahmen und dachte sich, dass die es, im Falle eines Überfalls, sowieso nicht besser verdient hätten.

Ende der Woche kam auf einmal Hermine auf ihn zu. Sie hatte verquollene Augen und konnte seinem Blick nur schwer standhalten, als sie ihn vorsichtig ansprach.

„Harry, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?", fragte sie und blickte ihn vorsichtig an.

„Ja natürlich!", antwortete er und versuchte nicht zu genervt zu klingen. Er hatte sich gerade wieder über ein paar Slytherin, allen voran Malfoy geärgert, welche sich inzwischen einen Scherz daraus machten ihn Mad-Eye zu nennen.

Hermine blieb der Unterton nicht verborgen und sie verzog kurz das Gesicht, bevor sie sich vorsichtig wieder an ihn wandte.

„Schrei bitte nicht gleich wieder los, aber was ist los mit dir? Liegt es an mir? Möchtest du nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein?" Ängstlich blickte sie ihn an.

„Nein, äh…doch…Natürlich ich liebe dich noch Hermine. Es tut mir leid!", versuchte er eine Entschuldigung. „Entschuldige Hermine, aber ich habe gerade so viel im Kopf und es geht mir gerade wirklich nicht gut."

„Ja Harry, das sehe ich auch, aber ich weiß nicht wie ich dir helfen kann. Du erzählst mir so wenig! Wir haben doch beschlossen uns alles zu erzählen.", hakte Hermine nach.

„Das würdest du nicht verstehen, keiner versteht mich hier!", sagte Harry und wurde wieder lauter. „Alle tun so, als ob nichts geschehen wäre, die sind doch alle blind!", redete er sich richtig in Rage, „wenn die nicht auf mich hören wollen, dann sollen sie doch in ihren Untergang rennen!" Jetzt war er wieder richtig wütend.

„Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht!", versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen. „Wir alle wissen, dass Krieg ist und dass es bald zu einem Kampf um Hogwarts kommen wird! Aber es macht keinen Sinn ständig verängstigt rum zulaufen. Sie wollen doch nur die wenigen Wochen Frieden genießen, die sie vielleicht noch haben. Jeder hat Angst, dass er den Kampf nicht überleben wird, wir haben alle Angst."

„Ja aber warum tun die dann nichts? Warum tut ihr nichts?" Inzwischen schrie Harry wieder. „Du bist genauso eine Ignorantin! Wie kannst du nur so gleichgültig sein! Ich verstehe dich nicht!" Harry war knall rot angelaufen und blickte Hermine zornig an.

„Wenn du so von mir denkst, dann hat es keinen Sinn, dass wir weiter zusammen sind!", keifte Hermine zurück. „Du bist so ein Egoist! Auch wenn du derjenige bist, der Voldemort besiegen muss, so hast du nicht das Recht uns alle mit deinem Verfolgungswahn zu tyrannisieren. Ich glaube wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen!" schrie sie ihn an.

Tränen brannten heiß in ihren Augenwinkeln. Nein, sie würde nicht heulen. Diese Genugtuung würde sie ihm nicht geben. Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht unterdrückte sie die Tränen und schrie Harry an: „Verschwinde aus meinen Augen, ich will nie wieder etwas mir dir zu tun haben!"

Jetzt konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Schnell drehte sie sich um und rannte die Treppe hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie warf sich auf ihr Bett und heulte einfach drauf los. Wie konnte er ihr das nur antun, wo sie sich doch so sehr geliebt haben? Sie liebte ihn immer noch, doch so konnte sie nicht mehr mit ihm leben.

Langsam beruhigte sich Harry wieder. „Pah, soll sie mir doch gestohlen bleiben!", murmelte er vor sich her.

Er hatte gedacht, dass Hermine ihm überall hin folgen würde, doch da hatte er sich wohl in ihr getäuscht. Sie war also auch nur scharf darauf mit dem berühmten Harry Potter zusammen zu sein, ein wenig in seinem Ruhm zu glänzen. Und er Narr hatte geglaubt, sie wäre die große Liebe. Er nahm das Modell des Zeitumkehrers, den er letztes Jahr von Hermine zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte unter seinem Umhang hervor. Dort standen die Worte die ihn so glücklich gemacht haben, an die er so geglaubt hatte. Auf den beweglichen Ringen war in winziger Schrift eingraviert „_Für Harry, den ich über alles liebe" _und_ „Mögen wir immer zusammen sein"._

„Alles Lüge!", brachte er zähneknirschend hervor. „Ich kann jede haben, und wenn du mich nicht liebst ist mir das egal. Ich kann dich eh nicht gebrauchen.", brüllte er den Gang zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf und ließ das Schmuckstück achtlos in seiner Umhangtasche verschwinden.

Jetzt brauchte er frische Luft. Harry eilte die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch. Er holte seinen Feuerblitz unter dem Bett hervor und machte sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld um ein paar Runden zu drehen. Dabei würde er sicher auf andere Gedanken kommen.


	9. 08 Irrwege

8. Irrwege

Seit Harry sich von Hermine getrennt hatte - oder hatte sie sich von ihm getrennt? ach das war ihm egal… - fühlte er sich wieder richtig frei. Er genoss die Blicke der Mädchen wenn er durch die Gänge ging oder auf dem Quidditchfeld seine Trainingsrunden machte. Ihm war vorher nie aufgefallen wie viele Mädchen sich für ihn interessierten. Es war ein tolles Gefühl. Eines Tages sprach ihn Lisa, ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, nach dem Quidditch Training an.

„Hallo Harry! Ich habe dich beim Training gesehen. Du fliegst fantastisch. Können wir uns nach dem Essen am See treffen?" Erwartungsvoll blickte sie ihn mit ihren großen strahlend blauen Augen an und wippte nervös auf ihren Zehenspitzen auf und ab.

„Gerne!", antwortete Harry. „Ich treffe dich dann nach dem Essen an der Bank am See!"

Er wandte sich um und ging in die Umkleidekabine um sich zu duschen und umzuziehen. Lisa winkte ihm freudestrahlend hinterher.

Als er mit Duschen und Umziehen fertig war und zurück zum Schloss laufen wollte sah er, dass Lisa auf ihn gewartet hatte und ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zum Schloss in die Große Halle.

Neidische Blicke folgten den beiden, nur Hermine war nicht zu sehen. Sie hatte wohl schon gegessen und war mal wieder in der Bibliothek um zu lernen. Lisa gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte „Bis nachher" in sein Ohr, bevor sie an ihren Tisch ging.

Harry setzte sich an den Gryffindor Tisch und begann seinen Teller mit allerlei Speisen vollzupacken. Irgendwie schmeckte ihm das Essen seit langer Zeit wieder und er aß mit großem Appetit. Er ließ seinen Blick die Reihen entlang schweifen. Ron war nicht mehr da, er war gleich nach dem Training zum Essen gegangen, um sich danach mit Luna treffen zu können. Harrys Blick blieb auf Ginny ruhen. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen wie hübsch sie geworden war. Er konnte seinen Blick kaum von ihr und ihrem roten Haar abwenden, dass in den Strahlen der Nachmittagsonne aussah als würden kleine Diamanten auf rotem Samt glitzern. Harry war ganz fasziniert von dem Anblick. Nie zuvor hatte er Ginny so gesehen und ein sonderbares Gefühl, als ob dort tausende Schmetterlinge flattern würden machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit.

„Hi Harry, wohin starrst du denn die ganze Zeit?", riss Neville Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Harry erschrak wie jemand den man beim Klauen erwischt hatte und zuckte heftig zusammen. „Was ist denn los mit dir?" forschte Neville weiter.

„Ach nichts!", antwortete Harry viel zu schnell. „Oh schon so spät, ich muss noch was erledigen!", sagte er, lies alles stehen und liegen und hastete los. Neville blickte ihm kopfschüttelnd nach.

Harry blickte zum Tisch der Ravenclaws herüber, doch er konnte Lisa nirgends mehr sehen, anscheinend war sie schon vorgegangen Am See erwartete sie ihn lächelnd und winkte ihn zu sich.

„Hi Lisa, möchtest du ein bisschen spazieren gehen?", versuchte Harry ein Gespräch anzufangen.

„Ja gerne!", erwiderte Lisa und lächelte ihn an.

Es war ganz leicht mit Lisa zu sprechen.

Erst gingen sie einfach nebeneinander her und redeten über belanglose Dinge. Vorsichtig tastete ihre Hand nach seiner, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie sich in den Armen lagen und leidenschaftlich küssten. Harry zog Lisa hinter eine Baumgruppe und ließ sich ins Gras fallen.

Lisa legte sich neben ihn und blickte in den Himmel. Es war ein warmer Spätsommertag und die Sonne stand noch über dem Horizont. Harry stützte sich auf einen Arm und beugte sich zu Lisa herüber. Diese schloss die Augen in Erwartung eines Kusses, doch Harry hatte einen Grashalm ausgerissen und kitzelte sie damit an der Nase. Lisa verzog das Gesicht und richtete sich plötzlich auf. Harry war so überrumpelt, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und rücklings ins Gras kippte.

Lisa nutzte diesen Moment seiner Hilflosigkeit aus und setzte sich auf seinen Bauch. Schnell ergriff sie seine Handgelenke und drückte sie über seinem Kopf in das Gras. Nun konnte er ihr nicht mehr ausweichen und sie presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Doch Harry hatte gar nicht vor auszuweichen und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Er schlang seine Arme um Lisa und rollte sich zur Seite. Nun saß er auf Lisas Bauch, die sich heftig wehrte. So tollten sie laut lachend über die Wiese und es wurde schon dunkel ehe sie sich wieder auf den Rückweg ins Schloss machten. Auf der großen Treppe schlang Lisa noch einmal ihre Arme um Harry und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, bevor sie sich trennten und jeder zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum lief. „Gute Nacht Harry!" rief sie ihm noch nach.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry gutgelaunt auf. Lisa war ein sehr angenehmer Zeitvertreib gewesen, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie noch mal treffen sollte. Harry wollte sich nicht wieder so schnell binden. Nachdem er sich gewaschen und angezogen hatte, lief er pfeifend die Wendeltreppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. In dem Augenblick kam Ginny gerade durch das Portraitloch und wieder konnte Harry sie nur anstarren. Ihr Gesicht war übersät mit Sommersprossen.

„Morgen Harry, gestern spät geworden?", meinte Ginny lachend.

„Ähm, ja, aber woher weißt du das?", antwortete Harry. Irgendwie fühlte er sich nicht wohl, als hätte Ginny ihn bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt.

‚Hoffentlich ist Ginny mir wegen Lisa nicht böse', dachte er sich insgeheim.

„Lisa hat es mir erzählt. Du musst echt umwerfend gewesen sein, sie schwärmt schon den ganzen Morgen wie toll es ist mit dir zusammen zu sein. _Und er küsst ja so toll_", äffte Ginny Lisa nach.

Harry spürte wie er so rot wie Ginnys Haaren wurde.

„Äh… ja… so… sagt sie das?", stammelte er. Es war ihm sichtlich peinlich gerade mit Ginny darüber zu reden und er versuchte schnell das Thema zu wechseln. „Hast du Hagrid in letzter Zeit mal wieder gesehen?", fragte er darum hastig. „Ich meine außerhalb des Unterrichts!"

„Nein, aber wir können ja heute Nachmittag bei ihm vorbeischauen. Du ich muss dann los ich bin schon spät dran. Bis später!" Ginny schnappte sich ihre Schultasche und so schnell wie sie gekommen war, verschwand sie wieder durch das Portraitloch.

Verdattert blickte Harry ihr nach. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und folgte ihr langsam. Ginny war schon zum Unterricht gegangen und da er selbst erst zur zweiten Stunde Unterricht hatte, beschloss er erst einmal ausgiebig frühstücken zu gehen.

Als er in der großen Halle ankam starrten ihn wieder viele Mädchen an. Früher hatte er diese Blicke nicht leiden können, da wollte er keine Aufmerksamkeit, doch jetzt genoss er es und musste wieder an den schönen Abend mit Lisa denken. Kaum hatte er die große Halle betreten kam auch schon ein ihm fremdes Mädchen auf ihn zu.

„Hi Harry, ich bin Manu. Ich hab gehört du bist jetzt mit Lisa zusammen?", stürmte sie auch gleich auf ihn ein und blickte ihn fragend an. Harry bemerkte den ängstlichen Blick von Manu und musste insgeheim schmunzeln.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht, wie kommst du darauf?" Er bemerkte wie sich ihre Miene aufhellte.

„Sie hat überall rumerzählt, dass sie mit dir zusammen ist. Ich habe gehofft, dass das nicht wahr ist!", erklärte Manu nun voller Freude. „Hast du heute schon was vor?"

„Nein, wieso fragst du?", antwortete Harry. Er merkte sehr wohl worauf Manu heraus wollte, doch er wollte es ihr nicht zu leicht machen. Außerdem war da ja noch Lisa, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt etwas mit Manu anfangen wollte.

Manu schluckte kräftig. Ihr wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn Harry sie fragen würde, doch die Gelegenheit wollte sie nicht verpassen und meinte: „Ähm, wenn du Lust hast, könnten wir heute Mittag ein wenig auf das Quidditchfeld zum Fliegen gehen. Ich liebe das Fliegen, und du könntest mir vielleicht noch was beibringen!" Erwartungsfroh blickte sie ihn an.

Harry war überrascht. Er konnte sich ja denken, dass sie sich mit ihm treffen wollte, doch dass sie mit ihm fliegen wollte beeindruckte ihn doch sehr. Hermine hatte das Fliegen immer gehasst, und so war er nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass es Mädchen gibt, die das gerne machen, abgesehen von den wenigen Mädchen die Quidditch spielen.

Er sah sie kurz an, und meinte dann: „Ich bin heute Mittag sowieso auf dem Quidditchfeld zum Trainieren, du kannst gerne auch kommen!"

„Ja mach ich!", sagte Manu und verschwand durch die Tür.

‚Nicht schlecht', dachte Harry als er ihr nachblickte. Manu sah außerordentlich hübsch aus, und Harry betrachtete mit Genugtuung, dass sie gerade etwas von ihm etwas wollte.

„Hi Harry!", riss Lisa ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie war inzwischen auch zum Frühstück gekommen und stand nun vor Harry. „Können wir uns heute Mittag treffen?" Verträumt sah sie ihn an.

„Oh, das wird schlecht gehen! Ich muss heute Mittag trainieren. Du weißt doch, nächste Woche steht das Quidditchspiel gegen Huffelpuff an. Das dürfen wir auf keinen Fall verlieren wenn wir den Pokal holen wollen."

Lisa blickte ihn enttäuscht an. „Sehen wir uns dann heute Abend?" fragte sie bedrückt.

„Ich weiß noch nicht, ich muss noch einen Aufsatz für Professor Mc Gonagall schreiben", versuchte Harry sich rauszureden. „Ich muss jetzt los, Snape wartet nicht gerne!" Mit diesen Worten lies er Lisa einfach stehen und ging in die Kerker zu Zaubertränke.

Er kam noch vor Professor Snape in das Klassenzimmer und setzte sich auf seinen Stammplatz. Seit Harry es wieder in Professor Snapes Zaubertränke-Klasse geschafft hatte (Harry war sich sicher, dass Professor Dumbledore da seine Finger im Spiel hatte) drangsalierte Snape ihn mehr denn je. Er musste es wohl als persönliche Niederlage aufgefasst haben, dass Harry immer noch an seinem Kurs teilnehmen durfte.

Die Stunde verging nur schleppend und Harry war froh, dass Professor Snape ihn diesmal einfach nur ignorierte. Die Slytherins brachen jedes Mal in schallendes Gelächter aus, wenn Harry eine Frage stellte und Snape einfach so tat als hätte er sie nicht gehört. Er bekam dadurch seine Fragen zwar nicht beantwortet, aber das könnte er auch in einem Buch nachschlagen oder einfach Hermine fragen. Obwohl die Idee Hermine zu fragen wohl doch nicht so gut war.

Seit sie sich getrennt hatten, waren sie sich aus dem Weg gegangen. Hermine verbrachte die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek und er draußen auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts.

Nach Zaubertränke ging es zu Geschichte der Zauberei, was wohl das langweiligste Fach in ganz Hogwarts war und Harry hatte große Schwierigkeiten wach zu bleiben. So schleppte er sich schließlich bis zur Mittagspause durch die verschiedenen Fächer.

Für den Nachmittag hatte er sich vorgenommen Quidditch zu trainieren. Es war zwar kein offizieller Trainingstermin, doch er wollte seinen Flugstil verbessern. Außerdem würde er sich dann auch mit Manu treffen, worauf er sich insgeheim freute.

Harry schlang sein Mittagessen runter und eilte zurück in den Schlafsaal um seinen Feuerblitz zu holen. Er wollte schnell auf das Quidditch-Feld kommen. Harry zog er sein Quidditch Anzug an und ging auf das Feld.

Hoch über ihm sah er eine einsame Person auf ihrem Besen schweben. Er schwang ein Bein über seinen Feuerblitz, stieß sich kraftvoll ab und flog auf die Person zu. Nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr brachte er den Feuerblitz mit einem scharfen Ruck zum Stehen.

Manu verzog keine Miene und lächelte ihn nur an.

„Na, wo warst du denn so lange, ich hab schon auf dich gewartet!", rief sie keck, lehnte sich nach vorne und schoss wie ein Pfeil davon.

Harry beeilte sich ihr zu folgen und ihr den Weg abzuschneiden. Sein Feuerblitz war ihrem Besen zwar bei Weitem überlegen, doch war sie eine exzellente Fliegerin und Harry hatte große Schwierigkeiten sie einzuholen. So neckten und fingen sie sich immer wieder. Mal war Harry der Jäger, mal der Gejagte. Es machte Harry einen Heidenspaß mit so einer guten Fliegerin herumzualbern. Erst als sie beide völlig erschöpft waren beschlossen sie zum Schloss zurück zu kehren. Harry und Manu landeten sanft im weichen Gras vor den Umkleidekabinen.

„Ich geh bloß schnell duschen und mich umziehen!", rief Harry Manu zu und eilte in die Kabine. Er zog sich aus und ging unter die Dusche. Ein Geräusch ließ Harry aufhorchen. Wer wollte um diese Zeit noch etwas in den Umkleidekabinen, fragte er sich und linste nach draußen.

Was er da sah verschlug ihm den Atem. Manu war ihm gefolgt und drängte sich nun genauso unbekleidet zu ihm in die Dusche. Harry wollte sich verstecken, doch es gab hier nicht die kleinste Nische in der er sich hätte verkriechen können. Manu drängte ihn in eine Ecke und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Jetzt umfasste auch Harry ihren Körper und gab ihr einen langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Langsam glitten seine Hände über Manus Rücken.

Mit einem Knall flog plötzlich die Tür auf und Lisa stand im Türrahmen. Manu stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, rannte an Lisa vorbei in den Umkleideraum und ließ Harry mit Lisa allein in der Dusche zurück.

„Du Schwein! Mir erzählst du was von Training und dann treibst du es mit der da!", schrie Lisa und wies mit dem Kopf in Richtung Umkleidekabine, wo sich Manu schnell anzog. „Du bist ja das Allerletzte!"

Erst war Harry zu überrascht um zu reagieren, doch dann überkam ihn die Wut.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?", schrie er aus Leibeskräften zurück. Er hatte völlig vergessen dass er nackt war und schritt drohend auf Lisa zu.

„Wie kannst du es wagen hier einfach so reinzuplatzen? Ich treib es wann und mit wem ich will, das geht dich gar nichts an! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehn!"

Er stieß Lisa unsanft zur Seite, schnappte sich seine Kleidung, zog sich an und eilte aus der Kabine. Von Manu war nichts mehr zu sehen. In der Dusche ließ Lisa sich heulend auf den feuchten Boden sinken. Sie hatte geglaubt Harry würde sie wirklich lieben. Doch das war alles nur gelogen.

Harry schritt wütend Richtung Schloss. Was bildete sich Lisa überhaupt ein ihm so eine Szene zu machen? Mit Wucht stieß er das schwere Eichentor auf. Er eilte die Treppen in Richtung Gryffindor Turm hoch und rannte dabei Neville fast um, doch der schien es gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Harry brüllte dem Portrait das Passwort zu und stieg zornig durch das Loch in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wie siehst du denn aus?", fragte Ginny und sah ihn entsetzt an.

Harry wollte schon wieder losbrüllen, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass Ginny ja gar nichts davon wissen konnte. So ließ er sich nur in einen Sessel fallen und stöhnte laut auf.

„Ach Ginny! Es ist alles so ungerecht!", begann Harry. Er wusste nicht warum doch er musste unbedingt mit jemanden reden. Harry erzählte Ginny alles. Dabei sah er starr in das Feuer, welches im Kamin brannte.

Ginny hörte aufmerksam zu. Schließlich meine Sie „Da bist du selber schuld." Doch wie er so niedergeschlagen und traurig da saß, tat Harry ihr beinahe schon leid. Sie setzte sich zu ihm und legte tröstend ihre Hand auf sein Bein.

„Komm lass den Kopf nicht hängen, das renkt sich sicher wieder ein."

„Danke Ginny", flüsterte er. „Ich bin auch ziemlich blöd gewesen!" Er blickte sie an, dann sah er ihr tief in die Augen. Eine Wärme durchströmte ihn, und langsam kamen seine Lippen ihren immer näher.

Ginny gab Harry eine Ohrfeige und sagte leise „Was tust du da eigentlich? " Ohne auch noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren stand sie auf und rannte auf die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Harry eilte ihr nach, doch Ginny war schon nach oben verschwunden. Gerade noch rechtzeitig vor der ersten Stufe kam er zum stehen. Er erinnerte sich an Ron, und wie er im 5. Schuljahr versucht hatte zu den Mädchenschlafsälen zu gelangen.

Wütend auf sich selbst wand er sich nun den Jungenschlafsälen zu. Immer drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend eilte er in seinen Schlafsaal, wo er sich auf sein Bett warf und mit den Fäusten auf die Bettdecke einschlug. Ging denn eigentlich alles schief was er anfing?


	10. 09 Das Ultimatum

9. Das Ultimatum.

Harry hatte wieder einmal schlecht geschlafen. Die Szene mit Ginny steckte ihm noch in den Knochen. Wie hatte er sich nur so vergessen können. Harry schalt sich selbst für sein Benehmen Ginny gegenüber. Er wollte sich gleich, wenn er mit anziehen und waschen fertig war, bei ihr entschuldigen, doch im Gemeinschaftsraum fand er sie nirgends.

Auch Ron hatte keine Ahnung wo sie steckten könnte, denn gesehen hat er sie an diesem Morgen auch noch nicht. Er meinte nur, dass Ginny in letzter Zeit viel mit Hermine rumhing und dass er und Luna sich nicht weiter darum gekümmert hätten, da sie selber viel zu beschäftigt waren.

„Klasse!" murmelte Harry wütend vor sich her. „Jetzt sind es schon zwei Mädchen die mir aus dem Weg gehen." In Gedanken fügte er hinzu Mal abgesehen von Lisa, die will ja nichts mehr von mir wissen.

Lahm schlurft er durch die Gänge hinunter zum Speisesaal. Überall standen kleine Grüppchen von Mädchen in den Gängen die anfingen zu kichern und flüstern, wenn Harry vorbei lief. Langsam begannen ihn die giggelnden Mädchen zu nerven. Klar war es toll so beliebt zu sein, doch wenn er es sich genau überlegte war das der Grund, warum er jetzt so viel Ärger hatte.

Als er in den Speisesaal kam, wollte er am liebsten gleich wieder umdrehen. Seiner Meinung nach war er heute wieder viel zu voll, was für seine gereizte Stimmung nicht gerade eine Wohltat war. Er beeilte sich mit dem Frühstück um möglichst schnell wieder da raus zu kommen.

In der ersten Stunde hatten sie heute Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Hagrid legte kaum noch wert auf einen Aufschrieb und so brauchte er nicht noch mal nach oben um seine Schulsachen zu holen. Froh, das Schloss möglichst schnell verlassen zu können, eilte er aus dem schweren Eichentor hinaus auf die Ländereien.

Sobald er ein paar Schritte vom Schloss entfernt war fiel die Nervosität ab und er ging langsamer. Von weitem schon sah er Hagrid vor seiner Hütte. Als er Harry bemerkte winkte er ihn zu sich. Harry ging auf Hagrid zu und wollte schon fragen was heute für ein Thema an der Reihe wäre, als er zu ihm herüber rief.

„Harry! Möchtest du mir nich ´n bisschen zur Hand geh´n? Ich hab hier ´n paar Jungtiere die du bestimmt wieder erkennst!"

Stolz zeigte Hagrid auf ein paar hölzerne Kisten. Als Harry näher kam hörte er schon ein verdächtiges Klacken und sein Magen schnürte sich krampfhaft zusammen. In den Kisten waren an die hundert kleine spinnenartige Tiere mit acht Augen und messerscharfen Kiefern.

„Aragog war so nett und hat mir ´n paar seiner Kinder anvertraut!"

Breit strahlte der Wildhüter Harry an.

„Die sind Weltmeister im Netze bau´n, da kannste direkt was lernen von!"

Widerwillig half Harry Hagrid die Kisten hinaus auf ein freies Stück Wiese zu schleppen. Immer wieder wollte eine, der noch kleinen Kreaturen, entweichen.

Harry befürchtete, dass Hagrid wieder ein Projekt daraus machen wollte und tatsächlich schlug Hagrid vor, dass jeder Schüler ein Exemplar zur Aufzucht erhalten solle. Dann könnten die Schüler die Lebensgewohnheiten dieser „_wunderschönen Geschöpfe_", wie liebevoll Hagrid sich immer ausdrückte, am besten beobachten. Harry musste fast schon lachen bei dem Gedanken was Ron von dieser Idee halten würde.

„Aber Hagrid, was ist wenn wir eines der Kinder nicht richtig versorgen, das könnte ich Aragog nicht antun!", versuchte Harry Hagrid von seinem Projektvorhaben abzubringen und tatsächlich schien dieser ernsthaft sein Vorhaben zu Überlegen.

„Sieh mal, du kennst dich so gut aus und kannst dich bestimmt sehr viel besser um die Tiere kümmern. Wir könnten sie ja bei dir beobachten und uns Notizen machen."

Hagrid schien sich seiner Sache, was das Projekt anging, nicht mehr so sicher.

„Mal sehn, vielleicht sollte ich wirklich selber auf sie aufpassen", bemerkte er nachdenklich. Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er hatte keine Lust gleich mehrere solcher Monster in seinem Schlafsaal stehen zu haben, schon allein wegen Ron. Harry wollte wenigstens etwas ruhigere Nächte haben, wenn er so etwas in letzter Zeit überhaupt hatte. Die Nervosität ließ ihn des Nachts auch nicht in Ruhe.

Endlich trudelten die ersten Schüler zum Unterricht ein. Auch Ron kam gerade mit den Creevy-Brüdern vom Schloss herüber. Sie diskutierten heftig über das letzte Quidditchspiel. Der Lärm musste wohl die Spinnentiere nervös gemacht haben, denn sie fingen heftig an mit ihren messerscharfen Kiefern zu klacken.

Ron blieb augenblicklich kreide bleich bei dem Geräusch stehen. Er sah aus, als wollte man ihn zum Henker führen. Harry eilte sofort zu ihm herüber und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein.

„Keine Sorge, die Idee mit dem Projekt hab ich Hagrid schon ausgeredet, wir sollen sie nur hier beobachten."

Das schien Ron nicht wirklich zu beruhigen. Mit steifen mechanischen Schritten folgte er Harry zu den Kisten. Angstschweiß bildete sich auf der Stirn und Panik stand ihm im Gesicht geschrieben. Doch Ron war nicht der einzige, der sich vor den Spinnen zu fürchten schien. Immer wieder hörte man spitze Schreie von Mädchen, wenn sich eines der Tiere etwas heftiger bewegte.

Der Unterricht ging den ganzen Vormittag und ausnahmslos alle waren froh, als zur Mittagszeit die Glocke vom Schloss herüber läutete. Schnell packten sie ihre Sachen und eilten zurück zum Schloss.

Lediglich Harry hatte es nicht so eilig. Während des Unterrichts waren alle so mit den Spinnen beschäftigt, dass niemand ihn besonders beachtete, doch das würde sich beim Mittagessen sicher ändern. Am liebsten wäre er alleine und hätte seine Ruhe, ohne all das nervtötende Geschwätz und das blöde Gekichere der Mitschüler. Auch das ewige Geflüstere hinter seinem Rücken war er so Leid.

Am großen Eingangstor wurde er schon von Professor McGonagall erwartet.

„Folgen sie mir bitte!", war ihre knappe Anweisung. Harry folgte ihr schweigend und bemerkte, dass sie ihn zum Büro des Schulleiters brachte.

Vor dem Wasserspeier nannte sie das Passwort so leise, dass Harry es nicht verstehen konnte. Bestimmend schob ihn auf die unterste Stufe der Wendeltreppe, die ihn nach oben zum Büro von Dumbledore brachte.

„Professor Dumbledore erwartet sie bereits!", hörte er sie noch sagen, bevor sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

Die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro war leicht geöffnet und so trat Harry zögerlich in das Büro. Was der Schulleiter wohl von ihm wollte, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Er hatte sich doch nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen oder die Mädchen hatten ihn angeschwärzt. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht fertig denken, da betrat Dumbledore sein Büro.

„Setz dich!", forderte er Harry auf.

Harry setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch und wartete darauf, dass er zu reden begann. Dumbledore setzte sich ihm gegenüber und blickte ihn über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille an. Er sah ungewöhnlich ernst aus. Harry wurde sichtlich unruhig.

„Das hat heute in der Frühe eine Eule gebracht! Bedauernswertes Geschöpf, sie sah sehr übel aus, ich hoffe sie überlebt es." Mit diesen knappen Worten reichte er Harry einen schwarzen Briefumschlag.

Harry besah sich den Umschlag und entdeckte, beim näheren hinsehen, dass in das Papier ein Totenkopf aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand, eingeprägt war. Voldemorts Zeichen. Vor Schreck riss er die Augen auf und sah fragend zu Dumbledore herüber. Dieser nickte nur ganz leicht und legte das Kinn auf die Fingerspitzen seiner gefalteten Hände. Eindringlich beobachtete er Harry weiter.

Harry öffnete den Umschlag und zog einen Bogen schwarzes Papier heraus. Auch auf diesem Bogen war das dunkle Mal eingeprägt. Langsam begann er den Brief, der in blutroter Tinte geschrieben war, zu lesen. Er hatte mühe den Text zu entziffern, da ihm das Herz bis zum Halse schlug und er vor Aufregung so sehr zitterte, dass die ohnehin schon blassen Buchstaben vor seinen Augen verschwammen. Harry murmelte den Inhalt vor sich her.

_An den Hüter der Schlammblüter!_

_Ich, Voldemort, fordere die Herausgabe von Harry Potter und der Prophezeiung. Sollte meiner Forderung nicht nachgekommen werden, wird in sieben Tagen kein Stein mehr auf dem anderen stehen und Hogwarts wird nur noch Geschichte sein. Stellen Sie meine Geduld nicht auf die Probe._

_Lord Voldemort _

Harry starrte noch eine Weile auf die wenigen Worte, als ob er deren Inhalt nicht verstehen würde. Ganz langsam sah er zu Dumbledore auf. Dieser blickte ihn immer noch so ernst wie vorher an.

„Professor? Hogwarts ist doch sicher, oder?", fragte Harry auf einmal. „Er wird nicht durch die Schutzbarriere gelangen? Professor?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!", erwiderte Dumbledore und sah wieder so müde und niedergeschlagen aus, wie damals, nachdem Sirius gestorben war. Harry hasste diesen Dumbledore, der keinen Ausweg mehr sah. Bei Dumbledore setzte man voraus, dass er einfach alles richten konnte. Er ertrug es nicht ihn so Ratlos zu sehen. Wütend blickte er auf seinen Schulleiter.

„ABER SIE…WIR MÜSSEN WAS UNTERNEHMEN!", schrie er seinen Schulleiter an. „Wir können doch nicht warten bis Voldemort angreift! Sagen Sie doch etwas!"

Traurig schob Dumbledore Harry den Tagespropheten herüber und wies auf einen Artikel. Harry überflog den Artikel und entsetzen über das gelesene packte ihn. Dort hieß es.

_Hogsmead dem Erdboden gleich gemacht!_

_Erschütternder Tatsachenbericht_

_Heute früh um 7:00 Uhr ist er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, über das noch schlafende Hogsmead herfallen und hat es dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Mit solch einer Brutalität, dass kein Unterschied zwischen erwachsenen Hexen und Zauberern oder Kindern gemacht wurde Wenige überlebende Augenzeugen berichteten, dass plötzlich überall Todesser aufgetauchten und alles zerstörten, was ihnen im Wege war. Dabei schienen sie kein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen gehabt zu haben. Die Zahl, der wenigen Überlebenden, die sich in die Wälder rund um das Dorf retten konnten, war erschreckend gering. Selbst die Aurorenzentrale die zum Schutz von Hogwarts eingerichtet und die bestens gesichert war, ist vollständig zerstört worden. Bedauerlicherweise gab es auch unter den bestens ausgebildeten Auroren keine Überlebenden. Niemand konnte sich erklären, woher die Vielzahl von Todesser plötzlich auftauchte. _

_Ein Kommentar von Professor Lupin auf Seite 6 und Seite7._

„Aber wie konnte das geschehen? Wir haben hier doch gar nichts mitbekommen."

Tränen füllten Harrys Augen und liefen ihm über das Gesicht. Er konnte sich so eine Zerstörungswut nicht erklären. Wenn nicht einmal die Auroren das verhindern konnten, wie kann dann noch Hogwarts sicher sein, dachte sich Harry und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Wir wissen es nicht!", gab Dumbledore resigniert zurück.

„Der Orden hatte keinerlei Hinweise auf solch eine Tat, wir haben es auch erst durch den Tagespropheten erfahren. Es muss so schnell und gründlich geschehen sein, dass niemand mehr Hilfe rufen konnte."

Auch in Dumbledores Augen sammelten sich langsam Tränen.

„Ich wollte nur dass du weist, was auf uns zukommt. Du musst jetzt noch vorsichtiger sein. Wir können nur abwarten und hoffen das der Schutz der Hogwarts umgibt stark genug ist Voldemort aufzuhalten."

Harry nickte leicht und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich werde kämpfen, ich gebe nicht so leicht auf, ich werde Hogwarts mit meinem Leben beschützen!"

Trotzig presste Harry die Worte hervor.

„Wir stehen alle auf deiner Seite und kämpfen mit dir, wenn es sein muss!", fügte Dumbledore jetzt schon etwas kämpferischer hinzu.

„Bitte behalte das noch für dich, ich möchte nicht dass eine Panik ausbricht. Das wäre das Letzte was wir jetzt gebrauchen könnten!"

„Ja Professor Dumbledore, ich werde nichts sagen."

Harry erhob sich und wandte sich um. An der Tür blickte er noch einmal auf seinen Schulleiter der nun zusammengesunken und wie es schien recht hilflos in seinem mächtigen Ohrensessel saß.

„Wir schaffen das schon, da bin ich mir absolut sicher!"

Harry drehte sich um und verließ das Büro. Heute würde er nicht mehr zum Unterricht gehen, er musste jetzt erst einmal nachdenken. Zielsicher schritt er zum Raum der Wünsche um dort die nötige Ruhe und Zeit zum nachdenken zu haben.


	11. 10 Harrys Flucht

10. Harrys Flucht

Harry hatte, nach langem Überlegen, einen festen Entschluss gefasst. Keiner seiner Freunde sollte wegen ihm zu schaden kommen. Er musste sich Voldemort stellen, das war nicht zu vermeiden, doch sollte das möglichst weit weg von Hogwarts sein. Er wusste, dass er noch nicht genug Training hatte, um wirklich gegen Voldemort antreten zu können aber nun blieb keine Zeit mehr dafür. Harry hatte genau eine Woche, um seine Flucht vorzubereiten. Niemand durfte etwas bemerken, denn sonst würden seine Freunde sicher mit allen Mitteln versuchen ihn zurück zu halten.

Er besuchte weiterhin den Unterricht und gab sich auch sonst nicht anders, nur damit keinem auffällt was er wirklich plante. Er schrieb eifrig, doch waren es keine Ausführungen zu irgendwelchen Zaubertränken oder Verschwinde-Zauber, sondern sorgfältig formulierte Briefe an seine Freunde Ron, Hermine, Hagrid und an Professor Dumbledore.

Der Brief an Ron war kurz. In knappen Worten erklärte Harry sein Vorhaben und wünschte ihm vie Glück für die Prüfungen. Er schrieb ihn bewusst so, als wenn er in den Urlaub fahren würde. Ron würde sich zwar sicher Sorgen machen, doch würde er seinen Entschluss auch verstehen. Daran zweifelte er nicht.

Ebenso kurz war der Brief an Hagrid. Er wollte ihn, nicht mehr als nötig, beunruhigen und so verzichtete er auch hier auf ausführliche und ausschmückende Details, die ihn wahrscheinlich eh sehr verwirrt hätten. Zusätzlich bat er ihn sich um Hedwig zu kümmern, wenn sie sich zwischen Botenflügen in Hogwarts aufhält.

Schwieriger war der Brief an Dumbledore. Er wollte seinem Schulleiter und Mentor nicht

Vor den Kopf stoßen. Er schilderte genau die Beweggründe für seinen Schritt und insgeheim erwartete er von ihm, dass er seinen Entschluss ohne Widerrede akzeptiert.

Am schwersten viel ihm der Brief an Hermine. Er versuchte sich in allerlei Ausflüchte um sein Handeln ihr gegenüber zu erklären. Er gab Voldemort die Schuld, was ja auch nicht ganz von der Hand zu weisen war. Er schrieb wie ein besessener sein ganzes Gefühlschaos nieder. Bald wusste er selber nicht mehr, was er alles in dem Brief geschrieben hatte, so sehr wühlte ihn der Gedanke an Hermine auf. Schon allein die Vorstellung, wie sie sich in dem Augenblick fühlte, wenn sie seinen Brief in Händen hält lies ihm das Herz in der Brust schmerzen. Diese ganze Aufregung wollte er ihr am liebsten ersparen. Er wusste schon im Voraus, dass Hermine das nicht einfach so hinnimmt. Am Schluss des Briefes schrieb er, dass sie ihm verzeihen und ihn nicht vergessen solle. Er würde wahrscheinlich nicht mehr von dieser Mission zurückkehren, doch versprach er ihr, dass er Voldemort mitnehmen würde, koste es was es wolle. Niemand mehr sollte unter der Schreckensherrschaft dieses Tyrannen leiden müssen.

Dobby war eine große Hilfe, auch wenn Harry ihm nichts von seinem Plan anvertraute, aus sorge vor Dobbys Loyalität zu seinem Arbeitgeber Dumbledore. Er kannte Dobby und seine Art zu „_helfen_". Harry hatte Sorge, dass die Hauselfe viel zu früh über sein Vorhaben plaudern und somit den ganzen Plan zunichte machen könnte. Trotzdem gelang es Harry unter einem Vorwand Dobby dazu zu bringen ihn mit reichlich haltbaren Vorräten zu versorgen. Ein Schrumpfzauber tat dann sein übriges und Harry konnte sie in einer kleinen Tasche verstauen.

Drei Tage vor Ablauf des Ultimatums war es dann soweit. Harry beschloss nicht bis zum letzten Tag zu warten, um Voldemort eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, dass er nicht mehr in Hogwarts anzutreffen sei. Damit wollte er erreichen, das Voldemort sein Vorhaben, Hogwarts zu stürmen, nicht in die Tat umsetzt. Sein Plan war, sich Voldemort fernab der Schule zu erkennen geben und ihn somit von der Schule wegzulocken.

Für den Vormittag war Quidditch-Training angesetzt und das gab Harry eine einmalige Gelegenheit für seine Flucht. Inzwischen war es draußen empfindlich kalt geworden und so viel es keinem auf, als Harry dick in einem Reiseumhang eingepackt das Schloss verließ. Er hatte gemütlich seinen Besen geschultert und lief Richtung Quidditch-Feld. Als er die ersten Türme der Tribünen passiert hatte konnte man ihn vom Schloss aus nicht mehr ausmachen.

Schnell hastete er zu einer kleinen Baumgruppe nahe der peitschenden Weide. Das Hogwartsgelände war gegen Eindringlinge auf das schärfste gesichert, man konnte weder raus noch rein ohne auf irgendwelche Art und Weise bemerkt zu werden. Harry wusste das. Auf normalem Wege konnte er nicht entkommen, doch hoffte er, dass auch diesmal der Geheimgang unter der peitschenden Weide vergessen worden war.

Er nahm sich einen langen Ast und berührte damit den Knoten der die peitschende Weide zum erstarren bringen sollte. Und tatsächlich hielt diese unmittelbar in der Bewegung inne. Sich sorgfältig umschauend näherte er sich der Öffnung des Geheimganges. Als er sich unbeobachtet fühlt glitt er langsam den engen rutschigen Pfad hinunter. Oben begann die peitschende Weide wieder mit ihren Ästen sanft im Wind zu wiegen und ein leises knarren von Holz drang dabei an Harrys Ohr. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte _„Lumos!"_ Sofort wurde der Gang in ein trübes Licht getaucht. Jetzt musste er nur noch zur heulenden Hütte gelangen und von dort unbemerkt in den dahinter liegenden Wald.

Noch war er nicht außer Reichweite des Schlosses. Harry achtete auf jedes Geräusch, doch außer seinen eigenen, an den nassen Wänden widerhallenden Schritten, war nichts zu hören. Seine Anspannung stieg, je näher er der heulenden Hütte kam.

Hier hatte er zum ersten Mal seinen Paten Sirius gegenüber gestanden. Die Erinnerung an ihn schlang eine eiserne Faust um sein Herz, die mit Gewalt versuchte es zu stoppen. Er durfte sich jetzt keinesfalls von diesen Gefühlen beeinflussen lassen. Er hatte viel Wichtigeres zu tun und musste einen klaren Kopf behalten.

Endlich stieg der Weg an. Die Holzleiter, die in das Erdgeschoß der heulenden Hütte führte, stand immer noch auf derselben Stelle. Da er nicht gerade durch die Tür hinaus spazieren wollte, suchte er im hinteren Teil nach einem Fenster. Diese Suche erwies sich als ziemlich schwierig. Damals hatten die Rumtreiber das Haus fast komplett von außen zugenagelt, um Lupin bei Vollmond Gesellschaft zu leisteten. Von innen war praktisch kein hinauskommen.

Doch hatte die Zeit auch an diesem Haus ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Die Balken waren morsch und die Nägel weggerostet, und so fand Harry bald ein paar lose Bretter. Er stieß sie, so vorsichtig wie er nur konnte, bei Seite und zwängte sich nach außen. Draußen kam ihm ein kühler Luftzug entgegen. Harry atmete erst einmal tief ein. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen wie stickig die Luft im Gang und in der Hütte war, doch hatte er sich auch um so etwas kaum Gedanken gemacht.

Hier draußen war aber alles anders. Hier fühlte er sich entspannt und frei. Er genoss die erfrischende Luft und musste sich fast zwingen weiter zu gehen. Jetzt eilte er schnell auf das kleine Waldstück zu, um sich erst einmal zu verstecken. Harry wollte das erste Stück zu Fuß gehen, bevor er auf dem Besen fliegend weiter reisen würde. Er hatte Dobby den Auftrag gegeben die Briefe an seine Freunde erst am Abend zu verteilen. Damit versprach er sich einen gehörigen Vorsprung, bevor sein Verschwinden bemerkt werden würde.

Der Wald war nicht all zu dicht und so drang die Sonne an vielen Stellen bis zum Farnbedeckten Boden vor. Harry musste unvermittelt an den verbotenen Wald denken, wie er auch am Tag immer dunkel und düster da lag. Dieser Wald dagegen war freundlich und lud zum spazieren gehen ein. Harry kam in dem lichten Wald gut voran. Er versuchte so weit wie möglich vom Schloss und dem Dorf weg zu kommen, bevor er auf den Besen stieg. Er lief schon einige Stunden, bis er den Wald durchquert hatte und am Waldrand anlangte, der den Blick über eine hügelige menschenleere Moorlandschaft frei gab.

Harry beschloss sich ein paar Minuten Ruhe zu gönnen, bevor er seine Reise mit dem Besen fortsetzen wollte. Sein Blick viel auf eine vorbeiziehende Eule und er fragte sich, ob seine Abwesenheit schon bemerkt worden war.

Er holte den Tarnumhang, mit dem er sich unsichtbar machen konnte, aus der Tasche und warf ihn sich über. Er schwang ein Bein über seinen Feuerblitz und stieß sich sanft vom Boden ab. Der Umhang schmiegte sich um seinen Körper und ließ ihn für jedermann völlig unsichtbar sein. Und wieder hatte er das Gefühl frei wie ein Vogel zu sein.

Er flog mehrer Stunden Richtung Süden. Es dämmerte schon langsam, als er nach einem günstigen Platz zum Übernachten suchte. Jetzt sollte er das Zelt von Mr. Weasley bei sich haben, das er an der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft dabei hatte, dann könnte er es sich richtig gemütlich machen, dachte sich Harry. Doch darauf musste er leider verzichten, er hatte sich bei der Planung seiner Flucht nicht mit so unwichtigen Details, wie einer Übernachtungsmöglichkeit, befasst.

Ein Stück voraus lag ein kleines Wäldchen, dort würde er sich, mit Hilfe von Magie, schon ein einiger maßen erträgliches Nachtlager einrichten. Er fand eine kleine Lichtung die sich zum Übernachten gut eignete. Es war schwieriger, als es sich Harry vorgestellt hatte. Er kannte zwar inzwischen eine menge Zauber, doch war keiner dabei mit dem man so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Dach über dem Kopf zaubern konnte.

Schließlich gelang es ihm aus seinem Rucksack eine Decke zu zaubern in die er sich einwickelte. Der Wärmezauber, den er von Hermine gelernt hatte, tat dann das übrige. Bei dem Gedanken an Hermine war ihm, als würde etwas sehr schweres auf seiner Brust lasten. Doch er wischte den Gedanken fort. Jetzt war es wichtiger seine Freunde in Sicherheit zu wissen.

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen durch den lauten Schrei eines Vogels. Die Sonne war gerade auf gegangen und erleuchtete sanft die Lichtung. Harry erschrak, als er in die Sonne blinzelte. Er hatte, seiner Meinung nach, zu tief geschlafen und doch musste er zugeben, dass es ihm gut tat. Er fühlte sich so richtig ausgeruht. Hastig packte er seine Sachen wieder in den zurückverwandelten Rucksack. Er wollte heute noch sein Ziel erreichen und beeilte sich deshalb mit seinem kleinen Frühstück aus Brot und einem Schluck Wasser. Als er wieder, eng mit dem Tarnumhang umschlungen, auf dem Besen saß und der Wind um die Nase strich, wurde er so richtig wach. Er kam gut voran und so hoffte schon am frühen Nachmittag an seinem Ziel anzukommen.

Die Sonne begann schon wieder hinter dem Horizont zu versinken, als er endlich im Ligusterweg ankam. Er landete sanft auf dem Rasen hinter dem Haus. Seit die Schule wieder begonnen hatte haben Harrys Verwandte auch Schutz in Hogwarts gesucht und ihr Haus stand seit dem leer und unverändert da. Harry dachte, dass es eine gute Idee sei dieses Haus zu benutzen, da er dringend ein Dach über dem Kopf benötigte.

Vorsichtig, den Tarnumhang immer noch fest um sich geschlungen, schritt er durch den Garten auf die Terrassentür zu. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und öffnete leise flüsternd, mit einem „_Alohomora!"_, die Tür. Vorsichtig betrat er das Haus. Er wollte sich zwar Voldemort stellen, doch den Zeitpunkt und Ort wollte er selbst bestimmen und nicht schon jetzt blindlings in eine Falle tappen. Es schien hier alles ruhig zu sein. Langsam legte sich auch seine Anspannung und er brachte seine Sachen in sein altes Zimmer hinauf. Von hier aus konnte er gut agieren.

Er lief hinunter in die Küche um sich etwas zu Essen zu machen. Er wusste das Tante Petunia immer ein paar Dosen für Notfälle, wie sie es nannte, im Keller hatte. Nachdem Harry ausgiebig gegessen hatte beschloss er sich schlafen zu legen. Für den nächsten Tag hatte er sich viel vorgenommen und er wollte dafür unbedingt ausgeschlafen sein.

Harry musste sich langsam öffentlich zeigen, wenn sein Plan, Voldemort von Hogwarts weg zu locken, erfolg haben sollte. Ein spektakulärer Auftritt in der Winkelgasse schien ihm dafür recht gut geeignet. Bei der Gelegenheit wollte er sich auch noch mit etwas Geld aus seinem Verlies bei Gringotts eindecken, da er nicht wusste ob er vielleicht noch weiter flüchten musste.

Auf dem Weg nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer dachte er an seine Flucht zurück. Es waren nun gerade mal 36 Stunden vergangen, doch erschien ihm Hogwarts so fern wie nie zuvor. Er zog sich aus und legte sich in das Bett. Irgendwie kam ihm das alles wie ein böser Traum vor. Er lag in seinem Bett, wie vor ungefähr 6 Jahren, bevor er etwas über die Zaubererwelt und Voldemort wusste. Eigentlich musste er nur morgen aufwachen und zu zur Schule um die Ecke gehen, wo seine Kumpels schon mit dem Fußball auf ihn warteten. Keine Zauberer, kein Hogwarts, kein Voldemort. Alles nur ein Traum. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er endlich ein.


	12. 11 Der Überfall

11. Der Überfall

Unruhig ging Voldemort in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Sein langer schwarzer Umhang, den er immer trug hing schlaff an ihm herunter. Langsam verlor er die Geduld. Sein Kundschafter hätte schon vor über einer Stunde Bericht erstatten sollen. Er rief mit brüsker Stimme „Herein!", als es an der Tür klopfte. Alles spannte sich in ihm an. Ja selbst sein Umhang schien nicht mehr so schlaff an ihm herunter zu hängen. Die Tür wurde schwungvoll aufgestoßen und Lucia stürmte herein. Sie warf sich vor Voldemort auf den Boden und ergriff den Saum seines Umhanges um ihn zu küssen.

„Steh auf!", herrschte Voldemort sie an. „Du sollst nicht meinem Umhang Ehrfurcht gebieten, sondern mir! Man lässt mich nicht warten!" Lucia stand vorsichtig auf, ging demütig einige Schritte zurück und blickte ihn ängstlich an. Langsam zog Voldemort seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Manteltasche hervor und zeigte genau auf Lucias Herz. Sie riss vor Schreck ihre Augen auf und flehte ihn an.

„Bitte nicht Meister, ich kann es erklären!"

„Dann sprich, aber fasse dich kurz, du hast meine Zeit schon über Gebühr beansprucht!", gab Voldemort kühl zurück.

„Ich musste erst dafür sorgen, dass mein Bruder während meiner Abwesenheit keine Dummheiten macht. Ich habe ihm einen extra starken Schlaftrunk gegeben und ihn dann in seiner Kammer eingeschlossen."

„Weiter!", forderte der dunkle Lord Lucia auf.

„Unsere Leute sind postiert und bereit jederzeit los zu schlagen. Snape konnte nichts verraten und Dumbledore ist ahnungslos. Harry Potter hat zwar einen Verdacht, kann ihn sich aber nicht erklären, er versteckt sich viel vor seinen Freunden. Ich habe ihn die letzten zwei Tage auch kaum mehr gesehen."

„Macht Dumbledore Anstalten ihn auszuliefern?", wurde Voldemort nun neugierig.

„Ich denke nicht. Er hat nichts unternommen nachdem er die Warnung erhalten hat. Ich denke er ignoriert sie einfach."

„Dann soll er meinen Zorn zu spüren bekommen. Morgen früh greifen wir an! Für diesmal sei dir verziehen und deine Verspätung entschuldigt. Doch lass dir gesagt sein, ich bin nicht immer so gnädig! Und nun geh und bereite alles für den Angriff vor!" Voldemort zeigte auf die sich öffnende Tür und Lucia beeilte sich hinaus zu kommen.

Während dessen wurde es im Schloss Hogwarts laut. Endlich wurde Harrys verschwinden bemerkt. Dumbledore beraumte sofort eine Lehrerkonferenz ein zu der er alle Professorinnen und Professoren rief. Lediglich Professor Snape erschien nicht, was ihn stutzig machte. Zu dem Verschwinden von Harry Potter kam nun auch noch das Verschwinden von Snape. Er betete, dass da kein Zusammenhang besteht. Hatte er sich die ganze Zeit in Snape getäuscht. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er erklärte kurz die Situation dem Lehrerkollegium und teilte die Damen und Herren Professoren in Gruppen ein, die nach Harry suchen sollten. Insgeheim wusste er aber, dass sie ihn nicht finden würden. Was ihn aber zusätzlich Sorgen machte war der Verbleib von Professor Snape. Nachdem die Lehrer sich verteilt hatten und zu suchen begannen eilte er in sein Büro zurück. Er zog einen Vorhang beiseite. Dahinter erschien das Abbild des Grundrisses des Schlosses. Hier konnte er sehen wo sich jeder einzelne seines Lehrkörpers aufhielt. Er hatte schon versucht so eine Karte anzufertigen auf der die Schüler zu sehen waren, doch waren es so viele, dass er es gleich wieder bleiben lies, da man auf dem Plan nichts mehr erkennen konnte. Sofort machte er seinen Tränkemeister in seinen Privaträumen aus, dieser schien sich nicht zu regen. Dumbledore nahm eine Hand voll Flohpulver, streute es in den Kamin und sprach „Professor Snapes Privaträume!" Dann schritt er in die Flammen und wurde augenblicklich eingesogen.

Als er in Snapes privaten Räumen aus dem Kamin stieg war alles dunkel. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand entzündete er eine Öllampe, welche den Raum spärlich erhellte. Dumbledore schritt auf das Bett zu aus dem soeben ein markerschütterndes Schnarchen zu hören war. Dumbledore begann zu grinsen, das war eigentlich gar nicht typisch für seinen Tränkemeister. Er versuchte Snape zu wecken, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Schlagartig verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Dumbledore untersuchte Snape. Er konnte nichts Besonderes feststellen. Alles schien normal, lediglich dass Snape tief und fest schlief. Er folgerte daraus, dass hier ein starker Schlaftrunk im Spiel sein musste. Er veranlasste alles um Snape so schnell wie möglich auf die Krankenstation zu verlegen. Dort hoffte er den Schlaftrunk neutralisieren zu können um mehr zu erfahren. Dumbledore befürchtete, dass Snape sich den Schlaftrunk nicht selbst verordnet hatte und so musste er mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen.

Madame Pomfrey eilte sofort herbei und untersuchte den Tränkemeister. Sie musste feststellen, dass es sich bei dem Schlaftrunk um den Trank der schlafenden Toten handelte, für den bis heute noch kein Gegenmittel bekannt ist. Das beunruhigte Dumbledore noch mehr.

Harrys verschwinden und Professor Snape außer Gefecht gesetzt, das konnte kein Zufall sein. Inständig hoffte er, dass Harry doch noch gefunden wurde, ansonsten müsste man annehmen, dass er entführt worden war. Er wies die Professoren an jede nur erdenklichen Mittel einzusetzen, um Harry zu finden, doch alle Mühen blieben Erfolglos.

Müde und resigniert zog sich Dumbledore in seine privaten Räume zurück, als er von Dobby angesprochen wurde.

„Professor Dumbledore Sir. Dobby hat einen Brief für sie, von Mr. Harry Potter." In seiner dünnen Hand hielt er den Brief den Harry einige Tage zuvor verfasst hatte.

Dumbledore öffnete den Brief und zog einen Bündel Pergamente hervor. Harry musste sehr aufgeregt gewesen sein, als er den Brief schrieb, denn Dumbledore hatte Mühe Harrys Handschrift zu entziffern. Außerdem konnte er fast nicht glauben was er da las.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore_

_Wenn Sie diesen Brief lesen bin ich nicht mehr in Hogwarts. Die Vorkommnisse der letzten Zeit haben mich zu einer Entscheidung gedrängt. Ich habe es mir nicht leicht gemacht und hoffe Sie können es wenigstens ein bisschen verstehen. Um die Schule und ihre Schüler und Lehrer zu schützen sehe ich nur einen Ausweg. Ich muss Hogwarts verlassen. Ohne meine Anwesenheit in Hogwarts wird Voldemort keinen, auf beiden Seiten verlustreichen Angriff, auf Hogwarts in betracht ziehen, da er alle Kräfte darauf aufwendet mich zu bekommen. Ich werde mich vor verstreichen der Frist in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen um Voldemort von Hogwarts weg zu locken. Ich hoffe ich erscheine nicht undankbar, doch liegt mir einzig und allein das Wohl der Schule am Herzen. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Fürsorge und Ihren immer weisen Rat. Doch diesmal musste ich mich alleine entscheiden. Ich werde es schaffen, die Welt von Lord Voldemort zu befreien, dann werden Sie mich verstehen. Bis dahin wünsche ich Ihnen viel Erfolg und Frieden in Hogwarts._

_Es grüßt Sie voller Hochachtung Ihr_

_Harry Potter_

Dumbledore lies den Brief langsam auf den Schreibtisch sinken. Wie konnte Harry nur annehmen, dass er es alleine schaffen würde. Harry musste zwar den entscheidenden Schritt tun, doch ohne seine Freunde und die die ihn lieben, wäre er niemals in der Lage es überhaupt soweit zu bringen. Auch aus diesem Grund hatte er sorgenvoll mit angesehen, wie Harry sich von Hermine abwendete und seine Freunde verprellte.

Doch jetzt war er völlig ohne Schutz und eine leichte Beute für Voldemort. Es war zum verzweifeln. Warum hatte er ihm auch nicht alles erzählt. Doch er dachte Harry sei noch nicht reif genug alles über die Macht zu erfahren, welche das Leben erst ermöglicht.

Trübsal blasen half jetzt auch nicht weiter, es musste etwas getan werden, und zwar schnell. Mit einem Ruck stand er auf und eilte zur Tür. Noch hatte sich Harry nicht gezeigt. Dumbledore musste schneller als Voldemort sein um Harry wieder in Sicherheit zu bringen. Bevor er die Tür erreichte kam ihm eine Idee.

Fawkes! Fawkes konnte den Orden unterrichten und alle diejenigen aktivieren, die auch immer in den Sommerferien auf Harry aufgepasst hatten. Sie sollten Augen und Ohren offen halten. Er erklärte Fawkes schnell was er vor hatte und dieser verschwand in einem Feuerball, nicht ohne sein Lied anzustimmen.

Und jetzt musste er die Lehrerschaft von der neuen Situation unterrichten. Außerdem hoffte er, dass Professor Snape inzwischen wieder ansprechbar wäre.

Er erreichte gerade die Tür, als er von draußen Lärm hörte.

„Professor Dumbledore, schnell es geschehen schreckliche Dinge!", hörte er von draußen rufen.

Als er die Tür öffnete torkelte ihm Ginny blutüberströmt entgegen.

„Die Schüler greifen sich gegenseitig an. Mark ist tot, er wurde von Neville getötet Danach hat Neville mich mit einem Fluch angegriffen. Er dachte wohl ich sei auch tot." Ginny hatte schnell und hastig gesprochen bevor sie bewusstlos zu Boden sank.

Dumbledore hob sie hoch und eilte mit ihr zum Krankenflügel. Überall war Lärm und Schreie zu hören. Im Krankenzimmer trafen immer mehr verletzte Schüler ein, welche vor den anderen flüchteten.

Dumbledore übergab Ginny in Miss Pomfreys Obhut und beeilte sich wieder nach draußen zu kommen, um einen Überblick über die Lage zu gewinnen.

Er eilte in Richtung große Halle, wo der meiste Lärm her zu kommen schien. Auf dem Weg dahin traf er auf immer mehr tote und verletzte Schüler. Ein Bild des Grauens bot sich ihm dar.

Ein Teil seiner Lehrer hatte sich wohl mit ein paar Schülern in den Speisesaal zurückgezogen und versuchte die Stellung gegen eine Übermacht angreifender Schüler zu halten.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie Lena von Pansy angegriffen wurde. Schnell sprach er eine Formel und beiden Schülerinnen wurde der Zauberstab entrissen. Dankbar blickte Lena zu Dumbledore, während Pansy sich mit ihren blanken Fäusten auf Dumbledore stürzte. Ein schwenk mit seinem Zauberstab, Pansy wurde zurückgeworfen und schlug hart mit dem Kopf an eine Mauerkante. Bewusstlos sackte sie zusammen.

Hier lief etwas völlig verkehrt, doch Dumbledore konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Manche Schüler verhielten sich gerade so, als wären sie Todesser oder stünden unter dem Imperius-Fluch. Doch wie sollte der Fluch in Hogwarts funktionieren? Da hätten sie ja schon unter dem Fluch stehend nach Hogwarts kommen müssen.

Langsam dämmerte es ihm. Die vielen Berichte über vermisste Personen, die dann doch wieder auftauchten. Wie konnte er das nur übersehen haben. Sicher wurden die Schüler entführt und mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt, um bei passender Gelegenheit zu zuschlagen. Es war eigentlich ganz einfach und genial.

Doch nun hatte er keine Zeit sich über die Genialität des Planes zu wundern. Er musste handeln. Er brauchte dringend Unterstützung. Mit seinem Patronus konnte er die Mitglieder des Ordens alarmieren, und so verschwendete er keine Zeit und schickte ihn auf den Weg.

Jetzt gab es noch das Problem, dass man in Hogwarts nicht apparieren konnte. Damit die Hilfe schnell genug eintreffen konnte musste er das Risiko eingehen, den Apparierschutz von Hogwarts zu nehmen. Schweren Herzens sprach er die Formel welche den Schutz um Hogwarts aufheben würde.

Augenblicklich tauchten Lupin, Tonks und Arthur neben Professor Dumbledore auf.

„Was ist los Albus?", fragte Lupin verwirrt. Er blickte um sich und sah die vielen verletzten oder toten Schüler und verzog wütend sein Gesicht. „Das war Snape! Der hat sie rein gelassen! Wo ist der Mistkerl?"

„Beruhige dich Remus! Snape kann nichts dafür, er wurde genauso getäuscht!"

„Wo ist Harry?", rief auf einmal Tonks.

„Das erklär ich euch später, jetzt müssen wir erst einmal Ordnung schaffen!", erwiderte der Schulleiter, „wir können nicht warten bis die Auroren vom Ministerium hier sind. Arthur, versuch du zum Gryffindor Turm durch zu kommen. Remus, Tonks ihr versucht Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw zu befreien, ich kümmere mich um Slytherin. Los geht's!"

Die vier rannten los. Niemand von ihnen hatte die Gestalten bemerkt, die kurz zuvor im Gang neben der großen Halle appariert waren. Dumbledore erreichte die Kerker zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin, doch hier war es ungewöhnlich ruhig.

Als er mit gezücktem Zauberstab eintrat blickten ihm die verängstigten Gesichter vieler jüngerer Schüler entgegen, während einige ältere eher gelangweilt in den Sesseln saßen und sich miteinander unterhielten. Hier wurde nicht gekämpft.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Dumbledore Marcus Flint.

„Ein Lehrer kam vorhin hier vorbei und meinte nur, dass wir in unseren Räumen bleiben sollen", gab er Kaugummi kauend von sich. „Das ist alles!" grinsend wendete er sich wieder seinem Freund zu, der gerade seinen Zug auf dem Schachbrett getan hatte.

Dumbledore drehte sich gerade zur Tür. Als ihn ein Fluch in den Rücken traf und er zusammenbrach.

„Mensch Marcus, spinnst du? Du kannst doch nicht einfach Dumbledore umbringen!", keifte Gregory.

„Ach halt's Maul Goyle. Hilf lieber ihn hier weg zu schaffen, sein stinkender Körper verpestet hier die Luft."

„Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach vor die Tür legen." Verwirrt schaute Goyle Marcus an.

„Man, du bist ja wirklich so doof wie alle sagen. Am Ende des Ganges gibt es eine alte Kohlenrutsche. Da könnt ihr ihn reinschaffen. Dort sucht ihn niemand mehr, da kann er dann von mir aus verfaulen. Hast du's jetzt kapiert?" Wütend blickte Marcus zu Goyle.

„Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut! Vincent, Chester, kommt packt mal mit an!" Die drei schleiften den leblosen Körper zur Tür raus und den Gang entlang. Am Ende war tatsächlich, wie Flint behauptete hinter einem Wandteppich versteckt, ein kleiner niedriger Raum an dem sich ein Schacht anschloss, der steil nach oben ging.

Der Raum musste früher mal größer gewesen sein, da man ihn zum Aufbewahren von Heizkohlen benutzte, doch nachdem man ihn nicht mehr gebrauchte, hatte man ihn mit allerlei Schutt und Abfällen gefüllt, bis nur noch eine kleine Kammer übrig blieb.

Sie warfen Dumbledore hinein und verschlossen die Tür. „Sollen sich die Ratten um ihn kümmern!", lachte Gregory.

Inzwischen war es Tonks gelungen zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs vorzudringen. Doch auch hier bot sich ihr ein schrecklicher Anblick. Fast alle Schüler waren tot. Die wenigen noch lebenden waren schwer verletzt und schrieen vor Schmerzen. Ein Mädchen hatte eine stark blutende Wunde am Kopf und Tonks eilte sofort zu ihr, um ihr zu helfen.

Sie bemerkte zu spät den Zauberstab, den das Mädchen auf sie richtete. Mit einem Grinsen flüsterte diese „Avada Kedavra!"

Nymphadora's Augen weiten sich noch vor Schreck bevor ihr toter Körper auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Lupin war nun auch am Ravenclaw-Turm angekommen. Er betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum der wie ausgestorben da lag. Die Schüler von Ravenclaw mussten wohl früh genug bescheid bekommen haben und hatten sich versteckt. Erleichtert verließ er wieder die Räume.

„Hey, du Missgeburt!", hörte Lupin plötzlich eine Stimme vor sich. „Jetzt werd ich dich erledigen, auch wenn Zauber dir nichts anhaben können aber ich weiß wie man einen Werwolf tötet!"

Ein Junge war aus einem Geheimgang getreten und hatte einen Revolver in der Hand. „Hier stecken sechs kleine silberne Freunde von mir drin, jede einzelne Kugel kann dich töten! Aber keine Bange ich werde es schön langsam machen."

Lupin riss die Augen auf. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Der Junge drückte ab, und eine Silberkugel durchschlug seinen linken Arm. Der Schmerz breitete sich rasend schnell aus. Remus wurde es schwarz vor den Augen. Er wusste nicht ob es die Schmerzen waren, oder eine weitere Kugel, die sein Bein erwischte, doch er konnte sich nicht mehr Aufrecht halten. Wie ein Sack kippte er um und blieb liegen. Dann wurde es um ihn dunkel.

Mr. Weasley stieg gerade durch das Portraitloch, als sich ihm eine völlig aufgelöste Hermine um den Hals warf. „Mr. Weasley, bitte helfen sie uns!", heulte sie los.

„Ja Hermine, keine Sorge, jetzt ist Hilfe da!", versuchte er Hermine zu trösten. „Aber wir müssen hier raus, hier sind wir wie in einer Falle. Wer ist alles verletzt oder kann nicht gehen?"

Die wenigen Anwesenden schüttelten den Kopf. „Wir sind nicht schwer verletzt", erklärte Ron, „wir können alle mitkommen."

„Also los, wir versuchen nach unten zu den anderen zu kommen. Dann haben wir eine Chance! Seid sehr vorsichtig, und nehmt euch vor jeder Person in Acht, egal ob ihr sie kennt oder nicht. So und nun Los!", ordnete Mr. Weasley an.

Die kleine Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie gelangten über mehrere Geheimgänge in das Erdgeschoß, von wo aus sie sich zur großen Halle durchkämpfen wollten.

Sie traten gerade durch ein Portrait auf den langen Gang zur großen Treppe, als sich Voldemort ihnen in den Weg stellte. Mr. Weasley wurde bleich und Hermine stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.

„So sieht man sich wieder!", flüsterte Voldemort, während Mr. Weasley versuchte sich vor die Jugendlichen zu stellen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du den Biss von Nagini überleben würdest. Vielleicht war es aber auch ein Wink des Schicksals", zischelte Voldemort weiter.

„Wie sind Sie hier rein gekommen?", wollte Mr. Weasley wissen.

„SCHWEIG!", war auch prompt Voldemorts lautstarke Antwort, „aber ich werde es dir gerne erzählen", fuhr er viel leiser fort, wobei es so aussah, als wenn er sich gerne reden hören würde. „Dieser törichte, dumme Dumbledore hat den Schutz vom Schloss genommen um euch rein zu lassen. Eigentlich wollte ich ja draußen warten, bis meine Todesser Dumbledore und Potter zu mir bringen, aber so gefällt es mir noch besser. Wobei wir wieder beim Thema wären. WO IST HARRY POTTER?", brüllte Voldemort auf einmal los.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!", entgegnete Arthur trotzig.

„Aber wir", meldete Ron sich kleinlaut.

„RON, du wirst doch nicht Harry verraten?", wurde er auch gleich von Hermine angeschrieen.

„Hermine, er ist nicht da, damit verrate ich ihn doch nicht. Vielleicht verschont er, dessen Name-„

„Ron, du bist so blöde!", keifte Hermine Ron an.

„Also los! Wo ist Potter und dieser verfaulte Dumbledore?", wurden die zwei in ihrem Streit von Voldemort unterbrochen.

„Er ist nicht im Schloss. Harry ist schon vor Tagen verschwunden. Wir haben keine Ahnung wohin."

„UND WO IST DUMBLEDORE?", brüllte Voldemort nun wütend zurück.

„Ähm, Meister, ich habe ihn getötet!" Alle Augen waren auf Marcus Flint gerichtet, der gerade den Gang auf Voldemort zu schritt und sich vor ihm auf den Boden warf.

„Was hast du getan?", fragte Voldemort gefährlich leise. „Du hast Dumbledore getötet?"

Stolz erhob sich Marcus. „Ja, die Jungs können es bezeugen." Er zeigte auf Goyle, Vincent und Chester.

„Und was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht? Wo ist seine Leiche?"

„Oh, den haben wir in die Kohlengrube geworfen, da werden sich sicher schon die Ratten um ihn kümmern." Marcus errötete leicht. Er hätte es wissen sollen, das Voldemort einen Beweiß von ihm haben möchte.

„Sei es drum, etwas voreilig, aber so muss ich mich nicht mehr selber mit ihm rumschlagen. Wenn hier keiner weiß wo diese Missgeburt von Potter sich aufhält macht es keinen Sinn, dass ich meine Zeit weiter hier verschwende." Voldemort überlegte kurz und wendete sich dann an Arthur.

„Weasley, so ist doch dein Name? Das Schicksal hat es so gewollt das du überlebst, dafür kannst du etwas für mich tun." Grinsend sah Voldemort Mr. Weasley ins Gesicht. „Sag Allen, dass ich WÜNSCHE, dass Harry Potter an mich ausgeliefert wird, sonst werden seine Freunde hier sterben. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Arthur blickte verwirrt zu Voldemort, doch dieser schwang seinen Zauberstab und Ron und Hermine bewegten sich auf Voldemort zu. Sie konnten sich nicht dagegen wehren sondern waren gezwungen Voldemort zu folgen. Voldemort packte beide im Genick und disapparierte.


	13. 12 Harrys Rückkehr

12. Harrys Rückkehr

Harry hatte die letzten Tage schlecht geschlafen. Immer wieder wurde er von Alpträumen geplagt, an die er sich aber beim Aufwachen nicht mehr erinnern konnte. So langsam zweifelte er daran, ob es eine gute Idee war Hogwarts zu verlassen.

In einem offenen Kampf würde er gegen Voldemort nichts entgegensetzen können.

Außerdem fehlten ihm seine Freunde. Das wurde ihm erst richtig bewusst, als ihm das Modell des Zeitumkehrers, welches er erst vor wenigen Wochen achtlos in seine Tasche gesteckt hatte, in seine Hände fiel. Besonders der Gedanke an Hermine schmerzte ihn dabei, auch wenn sie nun nicht mehr zusammen waren. Harry fühlte sich elend da er sie ohne Abschied verlassen hatte. Er musste unbedingt mit ihr reden, sie um Verzeihung bitten.

Harry blickte aus dem Fenster und sah eine Eule vorbeifliegen. Wie ruhig hier doch alles war. Hätte er sich nicht in einer Muggelgegend aufgehalten, wäre die Nachricht vom Überfall auf Hogwarts schnell zu ihm gelangt, doch hier war er weit weg von alledem. Er merkte nichts von der Unruhe, die sich in der Zaubererwelt breit machte. Er musste an die alte Miss Figg denken, doch nachdem er und seine Verwandten nicht mehr in dieser Gegend wohnten wurden alle Zauberer aus der Gegend abgezogen um nicht weiter aufzufallen. Nichts mehr erinnerte hier daran, dass hier auch mal andere Zauberer lebten.

Traurig saß er an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte auf den alten Kalender an der Wand. Dort hatte er die Tage gezählt, bis er nach den Ferien wieder nach Hogwarts durfte, dorthin, wo er sich wirklich zuhause fühlte, und das er nun freiwillig verlassen hatte.

Was Ron wohl gerade machte? War Hermine gerade wieder in der Bibliothek? Die trüben Gedanken schienen Harry zu lähmen, ihn davon abzuhalten einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Er warf sich auf sein Bett und stierte die Decke an, als würde er darauf warten dass dort die Antwort auf all seine Fragen erscheinen würde. Doch die Decke blieb eintönig grau.

Es dämmerte schon und die Lichtkegel der vorbeifahrenden Autos warfen seltsame Schattenmuster an die Decke. Apathisch stierte Harry auf die sich ändernden Schatten. Phantasierte er jetzt, oder war das gerade der Schattenriss von Hogwarts der an die Decke geworfen wurde? Er starrte konzentriert auf die Stelle über seinem Bett, doch konnte er nichts Derartiges mehr entdecken.

Harry überlege, ob er nicht doch phantasierte. Ein Gutes hatte es gehabt. Seine Gedanken kreisten wieder um Hogwarts und er begann darüber nachzudenken was er als nächstes tun sollte. Eine vage Idee formte sich langsam in seinem Kopf und je länger er grübelte desto sicherer wurde er sich. Er musste zurück nach Hogwarts.

Doch wie sollte er das anstellen?

Hi, hier bin ich wieder. Es war nicht so, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe, jetzt bin ich wieder da .

Man das wäre peinlich. Dumbledore war sicher tief enttäuscht von ihm und würde ihm Hausarrest geben, und Strafarbeiten, bis an sein Lebensende. Doch diese Gedanken hatten erst einmal Zeit. Wichtig war nun, dass er wieder zurückkehren musste und das möglichst schnell.

Sofort packte er seine wenigen Sachen, die er bei sich hatte und eilte hinunter in die Diele wo er schon vor ein paar Tagen seinen Besen an die Haustür gelehnt hatte. Er war auf einmal so voller Tatendrang, das er beinahe seinen Tarnumhang vergas. Immer drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend rannte er wieder nach oben, wo er den Umhang in der untersten Schublade seines Schreibtisches fand.

Mit einem „REDUCIO!" ließ er sein Gepäck schrumpfen, so dass er es bequem an seinen Besen binden konnte. Dann zog er den Tarnumhang fest um sich und öffnete die Tür. Die kühle Abendluft strich über den leichten Stoff des Umhangs und bereitete Harry eine Gänsehaut.

Jetzt fühlte er sich seit seiner Flucht aus Hogwarts zum ersten mal wieder gut. Er schwang sein rechtes Bein über seinen Feuerblitz und stieß sich sanft ab. Ein unglaublich leichtes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Schnell stieg er höher und höher, bis das Haus im Ligusterweg nur noch ein kleiner Punkt am Boden war.

Nord-Nordost, das war die Richtung in die er fliegen musste. Sanft strich er über das polierte Holz seines Besens und flüsterte: „Bring mich wieder nach Hause!" Der Wind trocknete die einzelne Träne, welche sich in Harrys Augenwinkel verfangen hatte.

Nach zwei stunden Flug war die Sonne vollends unter gegangen und hatte sich der Nacht ergeben. Es war stockdunkel. Nur die hellen Lichter der Städte und Dörfer wiesen Harry den Weg. Er kannte inzwischen den Weg auswendig, schließlich war er ihn ja schon oft genug geflogen. Damals als Fred und George ihn _gerettet_ hatten, oder als sie mit dem Auto von Mr. Weasley selber nach Hogwarts geflogen sind nachdem sie nicht durch die Absperrung zum Gleis 9 ¾ gelangen konnten. Und auch, wenn sie vom Grimauldplatz nach Hogwarts geflogen sind, lag Little Whinging auf dem Weg.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde taten Harry so die Hände weh, dass er beschloss eine Pause einzulegen, außerdem hatte er Hunger. Er hatte vor lauter Tatendrang ganz vergessen vorher noch etwas zu essen. Mit sanftem Druck bewegte er seinen Besen dazu langsam an Höhe zu verlieren. Aufmerksam spähte er nach einem geeigneten Landeplatz.

Unter ihm lag ein ausgedehntes Waldstück. Das fahle Mondlicht beleuchtet die Landschaft nur spärlich, aber er hatte als bester Sucher Hogwarts gute Augen und so fand er eine gut versteckte Lichtung mitten im Wald und setzte zur Landung an. Sanft gab das Moos unter seinen Füßen nach als er sein rechtes Bein über den Besen schwang und abstieg. Am Boden angekommen duckte er sich und beobachtete aufmerksam die Umgebung. Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit und er konnte seine unmittelbare Umgebung gut erkennen. Den Tarnumhang behielt er vorsichtshalber noch an, um nicht entdeckt zu werden, doch schien der Wald völlig menschenleer zu sein.

Erleichtert ließ er seine Tasche und den Besen in das spärliche Gras fallen, welches den lichten Waldboden bedeckte. Dann streifte er seinen Tarnumhang ab und holte tief Luft. Es roch nach feuchtem Moos, und der süßliche Duft von Harz und Tannenzapfen stieg ihm in die Nase.

Er musste unwillkürlich an Weihnachten denken. Er sehnte sich auf einmal nach dem prächtigen Fest in Hogwarts mit seinen Freunden. Mühsam riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken. Wie bei seiner Flucht aus Hogwarts, so hatte er sich auch diesmal nicht auf die lange Reise vorbereitet. Zu spontan hatte er heute Abend den Beschluss nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren gefasst. Doch diesmal brauchte er nicht lange zu überlegen.

Wie noch vor ein paar Tagen verwandelte er seinen Rucksack in ein kleines Zelt. Zu Essen hatte er nichts eingesteckt und so musste er sich hungrig in sein Zelt zurückziehen. Vielleicht gelang es ihm ja am nächsten Morgen irgendetwas Essbares aufzutreiben. Er zog seinen Tarnumhang wie eine Decke über sich und schlief mit knurrendem Magen ein.

Harry wurde von Alpträumen geplagt. Er schüttelte ständig den Kopf hin und her und rief und schrie im Schlaf. Plötzlich begann seine Narbe so heftig zu brennen, dass es ihn aus dem Schlaf riss. Keuchend schlug er die Augen auf und presste seine Hand auf die Stirn. Voldemort musste grenzenlos wütend sein, wenn Harry es so sehr zu spüren bekam.

Er versuchte sich an seine Träume zu erinnern, doch konnte er sich nur noch bruchstückhaft Szenen in sein Gedächtnis zurückrufen. Doch das, an was er sich erinnerte, ließ ihn erschaudern. Er sah einen großen Kampf, doch waren es nicht Todesser und Auroren die Flüche aufeinander feuerten, sondern Schüler aus Hogwarts, welche sich gegenseitig bekämpften.

Dann sah er wie Dumbledore von einem Fluch in den Rücken getroffen wurde und zusammenbrach. Er sah viele kämpfende Mitglieder des Ordens welche gegen Schüler Flüche schickten. Und Schüler welche gegen andere Schüler kämpften.

An Schlaf war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken. Er musste so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts um Dumbledore von seiner Vorahnung zu berichten. Es musste eine Vorahnung sein, denn die Frist von Voldemort war noch nicht verstrichen, schließlich war er nur zwei Tage im Ligusterweg oder waren es doch drei? Harry überkam eine unsagbare Angst. Hatte er sich in seiner Lethargie in den Tagen vertan? Doch alles Nachgrübeln half jetzt nichts. Eine endgültige Antwort würde er erst in Hogwarts bekommen.

So schnell er konnte packte er sein Sachen zusammen und schwang sich auf seinen Besen. Den Tarnumhang ließ er weg, denn er dachte sich, dass man ihn in dieser Wildnis sowieso nicht entdecken würde. Er hatte ihn sorgfältig in seiner Tasche verstaut um nicht unnötig behindert zu werden. Heftig stieß er sich vom weichen Waldboden ab. Pfeilschnell schoss sein treuer Besen nach oben, und ließ die Baumwipfel hinter sich. Es konnte nicht mehr all zu weit sein, denn hier waren kaum noch Häuser zu sehen und die Landschaft wechselte von Wald auf grüne Weiden. Immer mehr Seen mischten sich in das Bild unter ihm und Hogwarts war nicht mehr fern.

Wenn alles nur ein Traum und die Narbenschmerzen nur wieder eine Art Trugbild ,das ihm Voldemort ins Gehirn projizierte, war, dann würde er noch heute Abend mit Ron an der langen Tafel sitzen und das prächtige Abendessen im großen Speisesaal genießen. Harry näherte sich dem letzten Waldgebiet. Dahinter verbarg sich in einer Senke Hogsmead, welches im Schatten von Hogwarts lag. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, als er über die sanfte Kuppe glitt hinter der das Schloss endlich wieder zu sehen sein würde.

Der Anblick der sich ihm in diesem Augenblick bot drohte ihn zu ersticken. Nur mühsam und mit zitternden Händen konnte er sich an seinem Besen festklammern. Finster hing das dunkle Mal über Hogwarts und die Schlage aus Rauch, welche sich aus dem Mund des Totenkopfes wand schien sich um die Türme geschlungen zu haben. Das dunkle Mal war größer als Harry es je zuvor gesehen hatte.

Es war doch kein Trugbild, wie er sich vor ein paar Stunden versuchte einzureden, es war die Realität die er gesehen hatte. Er legte sich ganz flach auf seinen Besen und trieb ihn zu Höchstgeschwindigkeit an. Vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät und er konnte eingreifen.

Dass er Dumbledore hat sterben sehen verdrängte er aus seinem Gedächtnis. Ohne seinen Schulleiter würde er den Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht aufnehmen können. Es wurde ihm klar, dass er noch nicht so weit war wie er geglaubt hatte. Nun musste er retten was noch zu retten war.


	14. 13 Lebendig begraben

13. Lebendig begraben

Als Harry das Schloss betrat stürmte schon Professor McGonagall auf ihn zu.

„Harry, wo hast du denn gesteckt? Wir waren alle in Sorge! Schnell komm mit."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten lief sie los. Harry hatte Mühe ihrem Schritt zu folgen. Auf ihrem Weg durch die Gänge Hogwarts sah er viele verletzte Schüler, welche in den Klassenzimmern notdürftig versorgt wurden. Harry bemerkte, dass sie auf dem Weg in das Schulleiterbüro waren. Mit Grausen dachte er wieder an seine Vision in der er Dumbledore hatte sterben sehen und Angst machte sich in ihm breit. Er hatte es vor lauter Sorge um Hogwarts ganz verdrängt, doch jetzt kann alles wieder in sein Gedächtnis zurück. Was, wenn es wahr wäre?

„Was ist mit Dumbledore?", fragte er Professor McGonagall voller Vorahnungen, „ich hatte da eine Vision. Ich sah wie er von einem Fluch getroffen zusammenbrach.", erklärte er hastig weiter. Er verschwieg das er sich sicher was, dass Dumbledore tot war, doch hoffte er inständig das er diesmal falsch lag.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wir haben uns getrennt um die Situation besser unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.", antwortete sie knapp als sie endlich den Wasserspeier erreichten. Sie schien Harrys Befürchtungen überhört zu haben. „Schokoriegel!", rief sie dem Wasserspeicher das Passwort zu. Dieser erwachte zum leben und gab die sich nach oben windende Treppe frei. Sie schob Harry auf die unterste Stufe und folgte ihm sogleich.

Als sie oben ankamen war alles still. Sie öffnete die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro und beide traten ein. Ein Gefühl der Ruhe und des Friedens war überall zu spüren. Als ob dieser Raum zu einer anderen Welt gehörte. Fawkes saß auf seiner Stange und betrachtet die Ankömmlinge misstrauisch.

„Hallo Fawkes!", grüßte Harry den prachtvollen Vogel, dessen Gefieder an Glanz verloren zu haben schien. Nach einem kritischen Blick schmiegte Fawkes sanft seinen Kopf an Harrys Hand. McGonagall lief unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab. Fawkes verfolgte ihre Schritte argwöhnisch.

„Wo bleiben sie denn?", murmelte sie vor sich her und wirkte immer nervöser.

Ein Poltern lies ihre Schritte erstarren. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Arthur stolperte in Dumbledores Büro.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer ist im Schloss! Wo ist Harry, er muss sich schnell in Sicherheit bringen, er hat Ron und Hermine entführt!" Arthur sprach hastig und nach Luft ringend. Scheinbar hatte er Harry noch nicht bemerkt.

„Was ist mit Hermine und Ron?", schrie Harry auf und eilte zu Arthur. „Ist ihnen etwas geschehen?" Er vergaß völlig in welcher Gefahr er sich befand. Ihm waren nur noch Hermine und Ron wichtig.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, er nimmt sie wohl als Geisel, du musst ganz schnell verschwinden, ehe er merkt, dass du doch im Schloss bist!", versuchte Arthur auf ihn ein zu reden.

Professor McGonagall hob ihren Zauberstab richtete ihn auf die Wand hinter Harry und rief „Lateo Spatium!" Plötzlich schien es, als ob die Wand nur auf einen Vorhang gemalt war. „Folgt mir!", ordnete sie nur knapp an und schritt auf das Bild der Wand zu. „Na los! Wo bleibt ihr denn?" forderte sie noch ein mal auf. Harry und Arthur Weasley folgten ihr zögernd.

Harry kann aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Als sie durch die Wand geschritten waren fanden sie sich in einer riesigen Halle wieder, welche der großen Halle von Hogwarts sehr ähnlich sah. McGonagall musste kurz schmunzeln beim Anblick von Harrys Gesichtsausdruck.

„Dies ist sozusagen der Bruder des Raumes der Wünsche", erklärte sie. „Er kann von außen nicht gefunden werden und Personen welche sich in ihm aufhalten können nicht entdeckt oder geortet werden, ganz gleich welchen Zauber man anwenden würde", führte sie ihre Erklärung fort. „Jetzt da wir Harry in Sicherheit wissen, müssen wir uns erst einmal einen Überblick verschaffen."

Sie ging auf einen kleinen Schreibtisch zu, von dem Harry schwören konnte, dass er eben noch nicht dort gestanden hatte. Sie öffnete die Klappen des alten Sekretärs und holte sich ein altes Pergament aus einem der Fächer. Sie zog es vorsichtig auseinander (entrollte es) und betrachtete es nachdenklich.

Harrys Kopf wurde langsam wieder klar und er fragte: „Was ist hier eigentlich los? Warum sind so viel Schüler verletzt? Wie ist Voldemort in das Schloss gekommen?" Er konnte nicht weiter fragen, da ihn seine Professorin unterbrach.

„Immer der Reihe nach Harry!", versuchte sie Harry zu beruhigen. „Zuerst müssen wir sehen ob der dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf noch im Schloss ist, und dann müssen wir den Schutz wieder errichten." Sie widmete sich wieder dem Pergament. Harry sah fragend zu Arthur rüber, dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. „Er ist nicht mehr im Schloss!" Dann murmelte sie etwas, das Harry nicht verstand. Die Luft begann auf einmal etwas zu flimmern, so wie an einem heißen Tag über einer Asphaltierten Strasse, dann war wieder alles normal. „So ich denke jetzt sind wir wieder außer Gefahr. Wir sollten jetzt die anderen suchen. Arthur du suchst Lupin und Tonks, ich werde nach Dumbledore sehen, Harry du kommst mit mir!" Sie wollte schon los als sie von Mr. Weasley am Arm zurück gehalten wurde.

„Dumbledore ist tot! Flint hat ihn aus dem Hinterhalt getötet. Sie haben ihn in einem alten Kohlenkeller versteckt. Es tut mir leid Minerva." Die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Flüstern.

Minerva McGonagall wich sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Die Augen traten starr vor Schreck aus ihren Augenhöhlen hervor. Mit bebender Hand fuhr sie sich an die Brust. "NEIN!" Geistesgegenwärtig beschwor Artur einen Sessel herbei, um die schwankende Professorin aufzufangen. Harry war ebenfalls geschockt. In seiner Vision sah er bereits Dumbledores Tod, doch ein Funke Hoffnung blieb, der nun durch Arturs Worte gänzlich erlosch. „Das ist unmöglich… nicht Albus… Flint sagtest du… ich muss wissen… ich muss sofort nach ihm sehen… unmöglich… nicht Albus…", keuchte sie und wollte sich schon erheben. „Wir gehen zusammen", sagte Arthur und nickte zu Harry „wenn du dich beruhigt hast". McGonagall setzte zu einem Widerspruch an, aber Arthur drückte sie wieder in den Sessel.

Zum ersten Mal sah Harry wie seine Lehrerin damit kämpfte nicht ihre Fassung zu verlieren. Sie drehte sich zur Seite um ihre Tränen zu verbergen. In einem Impuls nahm Harry sie in den Arm und redete leise auf sie ein.

„Ich habe es gewusst, ich habe es in einer Vision gesehen. Wir beide werden ihn holen und ihn hier aufbahren bis wir die Situation im Griff haben. Das ist das mindeste was ich noch für ihn machen kann." Harry lies seine Lehrerin wieder los und wendete sich an Arthur. „Versammelst du bitte alle Lehrer in der gossen Halle? Ich möchte mir gerne einen Überblick über die Situation verschaffen."

„Ja Harry, ich werde tun was ich kann." Mr. Weasley drehte sich um und schritt wieder durch die Wand zurück in Dumbledores Büro.

„Professor McGonagall kommen Sie, wir sollten uns beeilen." Auch er schritt durch die Wand gefolgt von seiner Professorin welche sich zunächst noch etwas schwankend aus dem Sessel erhob und dann auf die Wand zuging. „Wenn Dumbledore bei den Slytherin nach dem rechten sehen wollte, dann befindet sich diese Kohlengrube in den Kerkern. Los folgen Sie mir!" Er wollte gar nicht so herrscherisch klingen, aber er merkte wie es ihm gut tat etwas zu tun. Außerdem schien Dumbledores Tod ein stück Kraft von McGonagalle geraubt zu haben da sie ihm ohne Protest fast schon Teilnahmslos folgte. Schnell begaben sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Unterwegs begegneten ihnen nur wenige Schüler. Es war wieder Ruhe eingekehrt, und es schien so als wenn der Angriff abgewendet werden konnte. Als sie am Fuße der Treppe welche in die Kerker führte angelangt waren zog Harry seinen Zauberstab. Professor McGonagall blickte ihn fragend an.

„Ich trau den Slytherin nicht!", war Harrys knappe Antwort. Langsam, auf jedes Geräusch achtend schritten sie den düsteren Gang entlang. „Wo geht es lang?", fragte Harry sich unsicher umblickend.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Den Kohlenschacht kannte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal Dumbledore. Wir müssen die Wand absuchen." Drehte sie sich zur rechten Seite, während Harry sich die linke Wand vornahm.

„Warum hat man einen einfachen Kohleschacht denn so versteckt?", fragte Harry verwundert, während er jeden Quadratzentimeter unter die Lupe nahm.

„Ein Kohleschacht führt von außen in das Schloss, also kann man auch so von innen aus dem Schloss gelangen. Du solltest am besten wissen wie interessant es schon für die Schüler früher war, nachts aus ihren Schlafsälen zu schleichen, um sich dann auf dem Schulgelände rum zu treiben. Besonders beliebt waren nächtliche Badeausflüge in den nahe gelegenen See."

Verblüfft blickte Harry seine Lehrerin an, welche Gedankenversunken vor sich her lächelte. Ein Gedanke überkam ihn und er musste fast loslachen. Er stellte sich gerade seine Professorin als Schulmädchen vor, welche mit ihren Freundinnen bei Nacht aus der Schule schlich. „Dann waren die Kohleschächte also so etwas wie Geheimgänge?"

„Wenn du es so willst, ja! Aber nun lass uns weiter suchen!" Sie drehte sich um und untersuchte weiter die Wand. Zentimeter für Zentimeter tastete sie sich dabei vorwärts.

Harry kam eine Idee. Er griff in die Tasche seines Umhangs und zog die Karte der Rumtreiber hervor. Er hatte sie schon ganz vergessen, da er sie schon lange nicht mehr gebraucht hatte. Um McGonagalls Aufmerksamkeit nicht zu erregen erflüsterte er „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!" Doch vergeblich. Durch Harrys Gemurmel aufgeschreckt drehte sie sich um. Warum musste der Spruch auch so lang sein ärgerte sich Harry. Jetzt kam sie zu ihm herüber und blickte interessiert auf das alte Pergament, auf dem sich langsam die Grundrisse des Schlosses abzeichneten.

„Wo hast du die denn her?", fragte sie interessiert und schaute wie hypnotisiert auf die Karte. „Das ist ja das Schloss, und da schau der Gang in dem wir stehen.", rief sie begeistert aus. „Da hinten ist eine Tür. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir sie finden. Wenn etwas in Hogwarts verborgen bleiben will haben selbst wir Professoren nicht die Möglichkeit es zu finden. Es ist wie mit der Kammer des Schreckens!" Schnell schritt sie auf die Stelle an der Wand zu welche den Durchgang enthalten sollte. „Wie kommen wir jetzt da rein?" fragte sie mehr zu sich selbst, und ihre Euphorie bekam einen kräftigen Dämpfer.

„Kein Problem!", sagte Harry gelassen. „Auch dafür hat die Karte eine Lösung." Er zeigte auf das Männchen welches mit McGonagall beschriftet war. Gerade in dem Augenblick hob die Figur ihren Zauberstab und in einer Sprechblase erschien _„Alohomora!"._

McGonagall blickte verdutzt Harry an. „Das ist zu einfach, darauf wäre ich nie gekommen." Sie stellte sich neben die Stelle an der Wand an der die Tür sein sollte und folgte ihrem Abbild auf der Karte. _„Alohomora!"_

Sofort wurde eine alte schwere Eisentür sichtbar. Harry betätigte die grob geschmiedete Klinke und öffnete quietschend die Tür. Ein modriger Geruch kam ihnen entgegen.

„_Lumos!"_ Die Spitze von Professor McGonagalls Zauberstab begann zu leuchten und erhellte spärlich den kleinen Raum.

„Schauen Sie, da hinten bewegt sich etwas!", rief Harry aus. So schnell sie konnten kletterten sie über eine große Menge Geröll und Müll auf die Quelle der Bewegung zu. In einer Ecke lag Dumbledore zusammengekrümmt.

„Mein Gott, er lebt ja, schnell hilf mir!", rief McGonagall. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes beschwor sie eine Trage herauf. Harry musste an Lupin denken, wie er das gleiche vor drei Jahren für Professor Snape in der heulenden Hütte getan hatte. Harry half ihr ein paar große Trümmer auf die Seite zu schaffen damit sie Dumbledore auf die Trage legen konnten. Vorsichtig ließen sie ihn vor sich her schweben.

„Am besten wir bringen ihn erst einmal in mein Privatquartier. Dann gibt es nicht so viel Aufsehen!", schlug sie mit festem Ton vor. Und so begaben sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Quartier. Unterwegs tippte sie eine der vielen Leuchter an und murmelte etwas, das Harry nicht verstehen konnte. Auf Harrys fragenden Blick antwortete sie: „Ich habe nur Poppy…ähm… Madame Pomfrey bescheid gegeben.

Harry umklammerte unauffällig weiterhin seinen Zauberstab. Ihm kam ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Die Situation erinnerte ihn an damals, als der falsche Moody auch so schnell wie möglich mit ihm in sein Privatquartier wollte nachdem Harry vom Friedhof mit dem Portschlüssel wieder in Hogwarts angelangt war. In einem Geistesblitzfrage er: „Professor! Wie bin ich in unser Quidditch-Team gekommen?

McGonagall sah ihn an als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte. „Ich habe dich doch zu Wood gebracht und als jüngsten Sucher aller Zeiten vorgeschlagen. Sag nicht das weißt du nicht mehr?" Verständnislos schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen." Ein verständnisvolles Nicken ihrerseits bestätigte ihm, dass sie ihn verstand.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf, sie schien die richtige McGonagall zu sein. Sie erreichten schließlich die Tür ihres Quartiers. Schon von weiten rief sie „Eisprinzessin" und die Tür schwang auf. Vorsichtig ließen sie Dumbledore auf das Bett im Nebenzimmer nieder als auch schon Madame Pomfrey aus dem Kamin in der Ecke stieg.

„Du meine Güte, der Schulleiter. Was ist denn mit ihm passiert?", rief sie aus und machte sich sofort daran Dumbledore zu untersuchen. Harry und McGonagall standen schweigend daneben, während die Krankenschwester immer wieder vor sich her murmelte. „Zustände sind das. Jetzt wird sogar schon der Schulleiter angegriffen. Also wirklich Zustände!" Sie hantierte mit ein paar bunten Fläschchen und flößte Dumbledore eine bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit ein. Danach noch eine blaue, eine milchig weiße und eine, die Harry nicht definieren konnte. Sie schimmerte golden und schien aber doch aus einer nebelartigen Substanz zu bestehen. Zähflüssige Tropfen flossen aus dem kleinen Flakon in Dumbledores Mund. Madame Pomfrey verschloss ihn wieder sorgfältig und verstaute ihn mit allen anderen Tränken wieder in ihrer Tasche.

Als sie sich umdrehte fragte Harry sofort, „Wie geht es ihm? Wird er wieder gesund?"

„Natürlich wird er wieder gesund! Er ist nur stark Unterkühlt. Er braucht jetzt erst einmal Ruhe, damit der Aufwärmtrank, den ich ihm gegeben habe wirken kann. Er wird wohl so in sechs bis acht Stunden wieder ansprechbar sein. Jetzt muss ich mich um meine anderen Patienten kümmern." Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Zimmer. Im Hintergrund lallte Dumbledore unverständliches Zeug im Schlaf.

„Ich denke hier können wir im Moment nichts mehr ausrichten. Wir sollten nach den anderen schauen. Komm Harry." McGonagall öffnete die Tür und beide verließen das Zimmer.

Auf dem Weg in die große Halle, welche als Notlazarett eingerichtet war, begegneten ihnen nun keine Schüler mehr. Über das Schloss hatte sich eine friedliche Ruhe gelegt. Als sie die große Halle betraten sah Harry sich um. Ihm fiel Mr. Weasley mit seinen wenn auch spärlichen aber feuerroten Haaren sofort auf. Er saß an dem Bett im dem Ginny lag. Harry lies seine Lehrerin stehen und rannte gleich auf ihn zu.

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte er besorgt.

„Ich denke es geht ihr soweit ganz gut. Sie muss sich nur von den Strapazen erholen.", antwortete Mr. Weasley erschöpft. „Lupin liegt dort drüben." Er zeigte auf ein Bett drei Reihen weiter. Lupin sah fürchterlich aus. Er war an das Bett gefesselt und es schien als wenn der Wehrwolf in ihm immer wieder durchbrechen wollte. Auch wenn er das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzog, so kam doch kein Laut über seine Lippen. „Wir wissen nicht ob er es überleben wird. Er kämpft mit irgendeiner Art von Vergiftung, Wir wissen weder was es ist, noch wie wir dagegen vorgehen sollen."

„Was ist mit den anderen?", fragte Harry ängstlich und blickte über die vielen verletzten Schüler.

„Susan Smith und William Hunt sind tot, Hermine und Ron sind entführt und wo die anderen sind wissen wir nicht. Sie müssen aber wohl in der Nähe gefangen gehalten werden, da sie ja für den Vielsaft-Trank gebraucht wurden.", erklärte Mr. Weasley nun. „Die Lehrer sind weitestgehend unverletzt. Nur Flitwick hat ein paar leichte Schrammen abbekommen und Snape wurde schon vorher durch einen starken Schlaftrunk außer Gefecht gesetzt."

„Wenn der den sich nicht mal selbst gegeben hat, um nicht entlarvt zu werden.", meinte Harry wütend.

„Du traust ihm immer noch nicht? Dumbledore vertraute ihm, dann solltest auch du ihm vertrauen. Auch wenn Dumbledore jetzt nicht mehr lebt. Nymphadora hatte ebenso kein Glück. Sie wurde aus dem Hinterhalt von einem Avada Kedavra getroffen. Sie hatte keine Chance"

Harry blickte Arthur fassungslos an. „Nein, das darf nicht sein!" Er hatte Tonks nur wenige male getroffen doch mochte er ihre chaotische fröhliche Art sehr. Die Nachricht das Dumbledore doch lebt schien ihm auf einmal nicht mehr so großartig. „Dumbledore lebt, Flint hat ihn wohl nicht richtig erwischt.", meinte er darauf auch nur matt.

„Er lebt? Dem Himmel sei dank.", rief Mr. Weasley aus. Die Nachricht, das Dumbledore lebt breitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer aus und es schien als wenn sogar die Sonne wieder durch die verzauberte Decke zu sehen war.


End file.
